Spirita Miragere
by Malefoy Heartless
Summary: ONE SHOT - CHAPITRE UNIQUE Comment, en l'espace de quelques heures, dans un noir complet, les préjugés peuvent-ils changer ? Comment, alors que tout n'est qu'obscurité, Hermione arrive à voir plus clair que jamais dans ce qu'elle croyait sans coeur ?
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue à tous !

J'ai écrit ce one-shot pour vous faire patienter de la suite de mon autre fiction (pour ceux qui la lisent bien sûr) qui n'arrivera pas tout de suite (révisions de bac) ! 

Contrairement à mon unique autre fiction où Drago et Hermione mettent une quinzaine de chapitres avant de se mettre ensemble, j'ai dcidé de faire l'inverse ici.

Comment, en l'espace de quelques heures, et dans un noir complet, notre point de vue et nos préjugés sur l'autre peuvent changer ?

Bonne Lecture =)

Spirita Miragere

Un Bal de Noël en pleine guerre, non mais quelle idée ! Sûrement la plus idiote qu'ait jamais eue Dumbledore, d'ailleurs.

Seule, au milieu d'un immense couloir du troisième étage, Hermione fixait l'affiche blanche accrochée au mur, la mine maussade. C'était la liste de tous ceux qui désiraient participer à l'évènement, et elle était plutôt bien remplie.

- Ridicule, souffla Hermione.

Comment pouvait-on avoir la tête à s'amuser ? Poudlard ne cessait d'être attaqué en permanence, de nuit comme de jour ! Les Détraqueurs rôdaient autour de l'enceinte tels des vautours, guettant la moindre proie susceptible de sortir. Les Mangemorts improvisaient des visites de plus en plus fréquentes, tuant à chaque fois un ou deux élèves au passage, tandis que l'armée de Greyback s'était installée à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, au cas où un petit imprudent aurait la mauvaise idée de s'enfuir.

Le collège était cerné ; en dehors des Mangemorts, il était impossible d'y entrer, comme d'en sortir…

L'idée de danser dans le but de vouloir « détendre l'atmosphère et oublier notre malheur l'espace d'une soirée », comme l'avait dit ainsi le directeur, était, selon Hermione, absurde et sans espoir. Le simple fait de regarder l'état pitoyable de la Grande Salle, dévastée par les nombreuses attaques, rappelait que la guerre faisait rage, et un bal ne suffirait pas à l'oublier, aussi divertissant soit-il.

- Bonne idée, ce bal, dit alors une voix traînante, derrière elle. Sûrement la meilleure que ce vieux fou ait jamais eue, d'ailleurs.

Hermione ferma les yeux au son de cette voix si insupportable. Drago Malefoy. Ce simple nom suffisait à son malheur.

Peu désireuse d'user sa salive pour quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine, Hermione fit comme s'il n'avait pas été là, et s'éloigna.

Grossière erreur. Ignorer un Malefoy relevait, ou de la folie, ou du suicide. Il la rattrapa et se posta devant elle, lui barrant le passage d'un bras.

- Je te parle, Granger, dit-il une voix dangereuse. Et quand je parle, on m'écoute.

La situation aurait pu être drôle pour la jeune femme ; elle aurait pu rire et lui balancer quelques méchancetés à la figure. Mais elle s'abstint. Depuis que Voldemort avait pris le contrôle, cette sale fouine ne cachait plus son appartenance au mal, s'en vantait même. Désormais, s'en prendre à lui, c'était s'en prendre aux Mangemorts. Neville en avait fait la démonstration. A ce souvenir, son cœur se serra et la haine fit bouillir son sang.

- Oh, tu es en colère ? s'amusa le jeune homme. Serais-je la source de cet agacement, par hasard ?

C'était un piège, elle se savait. Le moindre prétexte était bon pour qu'il aille se plaindre à ses copains encapuchonnés, et en aucun cas elle devait répondre « oui », bien que ce mot lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Je dois y aller, dit-elle alors, les dents serrées. Je peux ?

- Non.

Son poing la démangeait atrocement et, petit protégé ou pas, il n'allait pas tarder à défigurer son visage d'ange s'il ne la laissait pas bientôt passer.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'inscris pas au bal ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est une perte de temps, maugréa-t-elle. Se battre serait plus utile.

Il éclata de rire. Exaspérant.

- Vous n'avez aucune chance, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Si c'était le cas, répliqua-t-elle, le collège serait déjà envahi. Mais vous êtes bien trop peureux pour affronter Dumbledore.

- Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. La mort se rapproche, fais-toi une raison. Elle t'effraie, Granger ?

- Si tu veux tout savoir, la mort est bien moins laide que ta tête, Malefoy !

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme virèrent soudain au gris. Il porta sa main à sa baguette, mais, au même moment, une détonation assourdissante retentit, et le collège entier sembla trembler. Le sol s'écroula sous leurs pieds, les murs s'effondrèrent et la fenêtre située à proximité explosa en mille morceaux. Puis, tout disparut.

Etendue par terre, la respiration haletante, Hermione finit par ouvrir les yeux. Ces derniers mirent un certain temps avant de s'habituer à l'obscurité, mais, même lorsqu'ils furent capables de voir, ils ne virent rien. Elle se trouvait dans le noir le plus complet. Le sol de pierre sur lequel elle avait atterri était aussi froid que la température environnante, et le silence terrifiant la dissuada du moindre mouvement. D'une extrême lenteur, elle finit par se mettre en position assise. Au contact de son dos contre la pierre, elle comprit qu'un mur se trouvait derrière elle. Elle chercha sa baguette magique, mais sa poche était vide.

Un gémissement tout proche la fit alors sursauter, puis elle entendit une respiration saccadée. Figée de peur, Hermione finit par rassembler son courage et, d'une voix tremblante, s'adressa au vide :

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

La respiration cessa. Silence.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? répéta-t-elle. Je sais que vous êtes là, montrez-vous !

Toujours aucune réponse. Hermione fronça les sourcils, décidée à ne pas se laisser impressionner.

- Répondez-moi ! Suis-je morte, Merlin ? Venez m'emmener dans ce cas, au lieu de me laisser là !

- Tiens, très bonne idée, ça ! Merlin, par pitié, viens la chercher et emmène-là piailler ailleurs.

- Malefoy ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Granger ? imita-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. C'est marrant, je n'avais pas du tout deviné que la fille qui me cassait les oreilles à parler toute seule pouvait être toi !

- Où sommes-nous ? interrogea-t-elle, ignorant ses remarques.

- Heu…Réfléchissons, je suis dans le noir complet, dans ce qui semble être sans entrée ni sortie, et coincée avec mon adorée de Sang-de-Bourbe. Pour ma part, je suis en enfer.

- Tu devrais te sentir dans ton élément dans ce cas, puisque tu es le Diable en personne, rétorqua-t-elle, agacée.

- C'est tellement hilarant que je n'arrive même pas à rire.

- Tu n'as jamais su rire, Malefoy. Tu en es incapable.

- Montre-moi ta tête et je t'assure que tu seras surprise de voir comme je sais rire.

- Je constate que ton humour est pire que le mien, dit-elle, ravie.

- C'était tout sauf de l'humour, Granger.

Cette dernière se tut, fatiguée de se battre. Plutôt utiliser son énergie à s'échapper de ce néant.

- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, déclara-t-elle.

- Bonne initiative, je n'y avais pas pensé, ironisa-t-il.

- Tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs, Malefoy. Ou bien on se serre les coudes pour trouver des solutions, ou c'est chacun de son côté.

- Cette dernière proposition me plaît.

- Parfait ! Mais, si je m'en sors, ne compte pas sur moi pour venir te chercher !

- De même.

Hermione se releva doucement, prudente. Se déplacer sans même pouvoir voir son corps était assez déstabilisant ; elle ne savait même plus lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux ou non. Les mains tendues vers l'avant, elle fit quelques pas dans une direction au hasard. Aussitôt, elle se sentit perdue. L'absence de lumière rendait impossible toutes notions de distance, et la jeune femme tenta d'écarter la panique naissante au creux de son estomac.

- Malefoy ? appela-t-elle, peu rassurée. Tu es toujours là ?

Un ricanement lui apporta sa réponse.

- Tu as déjà besoin de moi ? dit-il. Pas très courageuse, la Gryffondor.

- Tu n'as pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Hermione posa la question de nouveau.

- Et toi, Granger, s'énerva-t-il, tu n'es pas censée essayer de sauver tes fesses et de me foutre la paix ?

Cette dernière fut surprise de l'irritation qu'elle perçut dans sa voix. Ne devrait-il pas être en train de chercher un moyen de sortir d'ici au lieu de commenter chacune de ses phrases ? Se repérant grâce à la voix du jeune homme, Hermione revint sur ses pas, vers le mur contre lequel il était assis.

- Je me rapproche de toi, informa-t-elle, au cas où.

- Ne profite pas de la situation pour me violer, prévint-il.

Hermione leva les yeux ciel. Ce type était décidément un cas désespéré.

- Tu n'es pas du tout mon genre, rassure-toi.

- Je suis le genre de toutes les filles, contredit-il. Seulement, toi, tu refuses de le reconnaître.

- C'est ça, soupira-t-elle.

Soudain, alors qu'elle arrivait à la hauteur du Serpentard, elle marcha dans ce qu'elle déduisit être une petite flaque d'eau. Lentement, elle s'agenouilla et y trempa la main. C'était un liquide plus épais que l'eau, et elle porta sa main à son nez pour en renifler l'odeur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur.

- Ce n'est pas une flaque d'eau, murmura-t-elle. C'est une flaque de sang…Malefoy !

Prise de panique, Hermione chercha à tâtons le corps du jeune. Mais à peine eut-elle posé une main sur lui qu'une autre la lui enleva brusquement.

- Garde tes distances, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne bouges pas ? insista-t-elle. Tu es blessé ?

- Bon sang, Granger ! Tu vas la fermer ?

- Hors de question ! Tu veux que je te laisse mourir ou quoi ?

- Je ne te demande rien d'autre ! assura-t-il. Et ne me fais pas croire que cette idée te dérange.

- Figure-toi que tous les gens ne sont pas aussi égocentriques que toi, Malefoy ! Et puis je ne compte pas infliger la responsabilité de ta mort à ma conscience.

- Je te décharge de toute responsabilité, ça te va comme ça ? Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille et pars de ton côté, comme tu en avais eu la très bonne idée tout à l'heure.

- Laisse-moi t'aider !

- Je ne veux pas de la fichue aide d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, Granger ! s'écria-t-il alors.

Cette dernière se tut. Elle souffla longuement, impuissante.

- Bien, dit-elle à voix basse en se relevant. Puisque je ne suis qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, je vais te laisser te débrouiller tout seul. Tu es un Sang Pur, après tout, bien plus capable que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne sut s'il ressentit un quelconque sentiment de remord à cet instant, car il ne répondit rien et garda même le silence lorsqu'elle s'éloigna.

Pourquoi s'entêter à vouloir le sauver, après tout ? Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait ! L'aurait-il aidée, lui, si ça avait été elle, allongée à sa place ? Certainement pas.

Oui, mais elle n'était pas _lui_… Elle n'avait pas appris à raisonner uniquement en fonction de ses intérêts personnels, et à ignorer ou se moquer du malheur d'autrui. Son éducation était toute autre, et laisser une personne, bonne ou mauvaise, mourir sans réagir sous prétexte qu'elle refusait son aide, n'était pas dans ses principes. Alors, c'est d'un pas déterminé, aussi déterminé qu'il pouvait l'être à marcher dans le noir, qu'elle retourna aux côtés de l'insupportable.

- Je reste avec toi, déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Elle crut entendre le bruit de la tête du garçon retomber contre le mur, comme désespéré.

- Je craque, dit-il. Pourquoi moi ? Je sais que j'attire les filles comme des aimants, Merlin, mais ne pourrais-tu pas me démagnétiser, juste aujourd'hui ? Je t'en serais vraiment _très_ reconnaissant.

- Tu peux râler autant que tu veux, dit Hermione en s'asseyant à ses côtés, mais je ne partirai pas. Et, à moins que je ne me trompe, tu n'as plus ta baguette ?

Elle considéra son grognement comme un oui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire : il faisait moins le fier, maintenant qu'elle avait le dessus et qu'il n'y avait plus personne à qui se plaindre !

- Allez, encouragea-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Je veux savoir où tu es blessé avant que tu ne finisses par perdre tout ton sang.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu restes seulement parce que tu ne sais pas où aller, et que tu es plus rassurée ici.

Hermione éclata de rire :

- Quoi, ici ? Avec toi ? Dans ton état, à part me ralentir, tu ne me sers absolument à rien ! Et je ne suis pas du genre à attendre que les solutions viennent à moi, je les cherche !

- Eh bien, vas-y dans ce cas ! Et pour la dernière fois, laisse-moi tranquille parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter ta présence indéfiniment !

- Ne parle pas d'infini quand tu perds autant de sang, assura-t-elle d'une voix grave. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je t'abandonne, alors fais-toi une raison et laisse-moi plutôt t'aider.

Il se contenta de souffler longuement, mais ne dit rien. Le silence dura ainsi un très long moment, sans que l'un ou l'autre n'ouvre la bouche. La notion du temps était également difficile à percevoir, car cet endroit n'avait rien de concret : c'était comme s'ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de néant démesuré, ou il n'y aurait ni haut, ni bas, ni direction, ni sens. Seulement ce mur glacial qui, peut-être, ne finissait jamais, lui non plus.

- L'explosion de la fenêtre.

La voix de Drago la sortit de ses pensées, et Hermione tourna son regard vers ce qu'elle imaginait être sa tête.

- Je n'étais pas loin de la fenêtre quand elle s'est brisée, expliqua-t-il enfin. Je me suis pris un morceau de verre dans le ventre.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre, prise de court. Compatir ? Rester indifférente ? Le remercier de sa confiance ? Quel que soit le comportement qu'elle déciderait d'adopter, elle avait l'impression que ce ne serait jamais le bon pour lui. Elle finit tout de même par choisir : la pitié et l'indifférence étant les deux sentiments à ne jamais ressentir vis-à-vis d'un Malefoy, elle décida de se contenter de l'aider, sans aucun commentaire.

- Je peux toucher ? demanda-t-elle timidement, tout en se rapprochant.

- Vas-tu réellement tenir compte de ma réponse ? ricana-t-il.

- Non, avoua-t-elle alors qu'elle tendait déjà les doigts vers son ventre.

Très lentement, Hermione posa la main sur son tors, puis resta immobile un instant. Jamais elle n'avait touché Drago Malefoy autrement qu'avec des mots, et le faire ainsi, sans résistance, était quelque chose d'étrange.

- La blessure est au ventre, précisa-t-il. Tu admireras ma sculpture plus tard.

Elle devinait aisément son petit sourire en coin prétentieux auquel elle était tant habituée, mais préféra ne rien répliquer ; il faisait l'effort de la laisser approcher, elle ferait donc l'effort de supporter son humour détestable. Au fur et à mesure que sa main descendait le long du ventre, elle pouvait déjà sentir la tiédeur du sang absorbé par le tee-shirt. Ses doigts rencontrèrent enfin la matière tranchante du verre profondément enfoncé dans la chair, et Hermione retint sa respiration tandis qu'elle en effleurait doucement les contours saillants. La jeune femme resta sans voix devant la taille du bris de verre, et préféra ignorer les dizaines d'autres, beaucoup plus infimes, logés tout autours. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait atterri ici, elle fut contente de ne rien pouvoir voir.

- Alors, combien de temps ça me laisse ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

La jeune Gryffondor resta choquée du détachement avec lequel il avait posé cette question, et mit un certain temps avant de répondre :

- On va sortir d'ici, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu sincère. On...on va trouver une solution et...tu pourras être soigné.

- Très convaincant, se moqua-t-il. C'est gentil à toi d'essayer de me rassurer, Granger, mais tu mens aussi bien que sous l'effet du Véritaserum.

Hermione dut se rendre à l'évidence : sans baguette, elle était incapable du moindre secours sur une plaie aussi importante, et encore moins dans le noir. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait, à présent, était soit agir par tous les moyens, soit attendre patiemment que la mort les emporte ; et cette dernière alternative n'était pas du tout à son goût. Brusquement, elle se leva et marcha de nouveau au hasard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea Drago.

- Je vais nous sortir d'ici !

- Voyez-vous ça ? railla-t-il. Et comment, miss je-sais-tout ?

- Je ne sais pas, justement ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour rester là sans rien faire. Il faut que j'avance droit devant moi, il y aura moins de chance pour que je me perde. Ensuite, je trouverai une porte, ou une ouverture quelconque qui mène dehors. Puis, je reviendrai te chercher.

- Bien sûr, dit-il ironiquement. Toi et ta petite bande de lionceaux héroïques viendrez risquer votre vie pour venir sauver le vilain Malefoy, c'est ça ? Comme ça, Potter aura de nouveau de quoi se vanter !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, souffla Hermione, épuisée par ses répliques. Que tu me crois ou non, je te fais la promesse qu'on ne pourrira pas ici, ni moi, ni toi.

Hermione lui tourna le dos et repartit s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres sans fin. A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas que la voix de Drago lui parvint, beaucoup plus lointaine que la logique l'aurait voulu.

- Reviens, dit-il.

Surprise, elle se stoppa, mais ne fit pas demi-tour.

- Si tu fais encore un pas, dit-il, tu seras perdue à jamais.

Intriguée ou effrayée, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Un peu des deux, sûrement. La certitude qu'elle avait perçue dans la voix du Serpentard indiquait clairement qu'il savait beaucoup plus de choses sur cet endroit qu'il ne le laissait croire. Hermione sentit alors la colère remonter lentement le long de ses entrailles. Elle s'approcha de Drago dangereusement, tout sentiment de compassion désormais envolé.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle une fois devant lui, articulant chaque mot avec un grand effort de maîtrise.

- Je l'ignore ! répondit-il sur la défensive.

- Malefoy, prononça-t-elle, les dents serrées. Dis-moi ce que tu sais où tu ne vas tarder à voir mon poing arriver dans ta figure.

- Heu...techniquement, je ne pourrais pas _voir_ ton poing arriver, mais je l'imagine très bien. Les souvenirs de la troisième année m'y aident.

Hors d'elle, Hermione plongea vers le jeune homme et trouva rapidement le col de son tee-shirt, avant de le saisir d'une main et de le tirer brusquement vers elle. Le visage de Drago se retrouva à quelques centimètres du sien ; elle pouvait nettement sentir le souffle de sa respiration lui frôler le visage.

- Tu ne peux peut-être pas le voir, mais je t'assure que tu vas le sentir, prévint-elle.

Drago la repoussa vivement d'un bras et elle vacilla sur le côté :

- Ne prend pas trop de libertés, Granger, menaça-t-il.

Cette dernière s'assit contre le mur, dégoûtée.

- Quand je pense que j'ai voulu t'aider...murmura-t-elle. Quelle perte de temps ! Comment n'ais-je pas deviné que tu serais forcément au courant de cette fichue magie noire ! Pire ! Comment ais-je pu croire une seule seconde que l'on pouvait essayer de s'entendre pour sortir d'ici !

Elle éclata d'un rire froid, puis reprit :

- Tu savais où on était et tu m'as regardé me ridiculiser à paniquer, à chercher des solutions pour t'aider ! C'était assez divertissant, Malefoy ? Tu as bien pris ton pied à regarder la minable Sang-de-Bourbe s'inquiéter pour toi ?

- Arrête, souffla-t-il sans aucun sarcasme perceptible.

- Je te hais, Drago Malefoy, cracha-t-elle. Même Voldemort est plus appréciable que toi ! Parce que lui, au moins, n'est plus humain depuis longtemps et n'éprouve plus aucun sentiment ! Mais toi...Toi, tu es un homme, mais tu es aussi vide d'émotion que lui. Et tu vois, je trouve ça triste, vraiment.

Le silence qui suivit sa tirade tomba lourd comme une pierre. Elle ne savait s'il avait écouté le moindre mot de ce qu'elle avait dit, mais s'en fichait. Plus rien ne comptait, maintenant. Elle allait sûrement mourir, de toutes façons ; car si Drago, connaissant cet endroit, n'avait rien tenté pour s'échapper, alors rien ne valait d'essayer. La seule chose qui l'embêtait réellement était de savoir qu'elle finirait ses jours aux côtés de son ennemi, et non de ses amis...Harry...Ron...Oh Ron ! Elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de lui révéler ses sentiments ! Et, à présent, il était trop tard, elle ne le reverrait probablement jamais !

Envahie de sentiments tous aussi douloureux les uns que les autres, Hermione ne put conserver son chagrin plus longtemps, et des larmes défilèrent rapidement le long de ses joues.

Elle savait qu'il l'entendait pleurer, mais, à sa grande surprise, il resta silencieux et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

- Où sommes-nous ? souffla-t-elle alors, entre deux sanglots.

- _Spirita Miragere_, répondit-il. C'est une sorte de dimension parallèle spécialement conçue par Voldemort lui-même. J'ai entendu Dolohov qui en parlait à mon père, hier.

- Tu prononces son nom ? l'interrompit-elle, prise au dépourvu.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignore sur moi, Granger.

Cette dernière ne releva pas malgré sa curiosité.

- Et en quoi consiste cette incantation ? demanda-t-elle, redoutant la réponse.

Il hésita. Elle devinait qu'il ne devait en aucun cas lui révéler les plans de Voldemort, mais elle sentait également ce fond de culpabilité qui le poussait à lui donner au moins des réponses à ses questions.

- C'est une sorte de protection, finit-il par expliquer. Elle absorbe dans le néant, l'espace de quelques minutes, tous ceux considérés comme représentant de Salazar Serpentard. Autrement dit, elle met à l'abri ceux qui appartiennent à ma maison.

- Mais à l'abris de quoi ? questionna-t-elle, perdue.

Une fois de plus, il ne répondit qu'au bout long d'un moment. Mais, cette fois, Hermione eut le sentiment qu'il gardait le silence uniquement parce que la réponse ne s'avérait pas plaisante...

- Voldemort comptait lâcher...des harpies.

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. Des harpies, les pires créatures qui soient dans le monde magique. Hermione en connaissait beaucoup sur elles, car la peur que ces femmes au corps d'oiseau lui inspiraient, l'avait poussée à savoir s'en protéger. Mais on ne se protégeait pas de ces monstres, on en était victime, point final. Divinités de la dévastation et de la vengeance, plus rapides que le vent, invulnérables, caquetantes, elles dévoraient tout sur leur passage, et ne laissaient que leurs excréments. Parfois, si elles ne s'en prenaient pas à la chair, elles volaient les âmes et les enfants.

Hermione déglutit difficilement, réalisant jusqu'à quel point le Lord Noir était prêt à aller pour anéantir les opposants.

- C'est impossible, souffla-t-elle, plus à elle-même qu'à lui. Les harpies vivent dans des endroits complètement reculés, désertés par les humains ! Il est même très difficile de les trouver ! En plus, ces créatures n'ont nulle intelligence, elles se contentent de dévorer ce qui se trouve sur leur passage, et n'ont aucune barrière ni aucune faculté d'écoute !

- Apparemment, elles ont été assez intelligentes pour comprendre le message de Voldemort : non seulement il les a trouvées, mais il a tué la moitié de leur clan. Désormais, elles sont soumises à ses ordres et l'ont suivi jusqu'ici. Ensuite, il a dû leur ouvrir les portes de Poudlard.

Effarée, Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à respirer, mais parvint néanmoins à articuler ce dont elle venait de faire le rapprochement :

- Cette protection...c'est pour que les Serpentards échappent aux harpies, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elles ne sont pas assez raisonnées pour faire la distinction entre les différents humains, même si on la leur expliquait des centaines de fois d'attaquer uniquement les Sang-de-Bourbe. D'ailleurs, elles ne prennent même pas le temps d'écouter, elles agissent.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, s'écoulant en abondance. Des images écoeurantes lui traversaient l'esprit : tous les élèves de Poudlard déchiquetés par les oiseaux sanguinaires, plus aucun survivant. Plus un, sauf elle...

- Pourquoi suis-je ici, moi ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

- Je suppose que mon champ de protection a dû t'atteindre au moment où le sortilège était lancé. Je ne savais pas que Voldemort les lâcherait aujourd'hui, sinon, je n'aurais approché personne.

- Mais, pourquoi restons-nous coincés ici ? s'énerva-t-elle. Tu as dit que ça ne devait durer que quelques minutes !

- En principe, oui. Mais tu oublies que ce sort est de haute magie noire, et que toi, tu es tout sauf de la magie noire.

- Quel est le rapport ?

- Le rapport, Granger, soupira-t-il, c'est que _Spirita Miragere_ a détecté une Sang-de-Bourbe dans son néant, et tant que tu seras là, on ne sortira pas d'ici.

Hermione le cherchait des yeux à travers l'obscurité, mais impossible de voir la moindre parcelle de son visage qui lui aurait révélé son expression. Sa voix était neutre, constatant juste les faits, sans aucune trace de reproche. Or, si elle avait bien compris, Drago se retrouvé piégé à cause de sa présence. Pourquoi n'était-il pas en train de l'assassiner d'insultes haineuses ?

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? risqua-t-elle alors.

Il ricana.

- Si je n'avais pas cette blessure qui m'empêche de bouger, Granger, tu serais déjà morte.

- Ca me rassure, sourit-elle. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que tu m'appréciais.

- Je crois que cet endroit est en train de nous rendre fou. Toi la première.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison, admit-elle. Il faudrait effectivement être fou ou bien naïf de croire pouvoir attirer la sympathie d'un Malefoy...

- Et c'est reparti ! s'énerva-t-il. Revoilà la bonne petite Granger, parfaite et irréprochable, qui crie à qui veut l'entendre à quel point le méchant Drago Malefoy est incapable d'aimer !

Hermione resta interdite face à sa réaction excessive et, surtout, nouvelle. Depuis quand était-il susceptible ? Cela allait bientôt faire sept ans qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui, et, chaque fois, il s'était contenté de lui rire au nez, comme si l'opinion d'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe n'avait aucune sorte d'importance à ses yeux. Et voilà qu'il s'énervait ?

- Heu...désolée, dit-elle, confuse. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

- Dans ce cas, quel est le but de tes remarques blessantes, Granger, si ce n'est pas pour me vexer ? Pour me faire plaisir, peut-être ?

Hermione se redressa vivement, abasourdie.

- Non mais il faut l'entendre pour le croire, ça ! Et tes remarques à toi, Malefoy ? Ne me dis pas qu'elles sont agréables !

- Non, elles sont bien faites pour te vexer. Seulement, moi, je l'affirme. Le collège me voit sous mon vrai visage, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, chère miss je-sais-tout. Sous tes airs de petite écolière modèle, bien élevée et défenseuse des créatures sans avenir, tu prends plaisir à m'humilier quand tes deux guignols sont là pour assurer tes arrières ! Et tu n'hésites pas à cracher les pires commérages de mes faits et gestes à tes idiotes de copines !

Bouche bée, Hermione finit par exploser :

- Non mais tu t'entends ? s'écria-t-elle. « Monsieur je suis le plus beau et j'offre ma méchanceté gratuite à qui veut ou veut pas » se permet de me faire la morale ? Sache que, contrairement à toi, je ne prends _aucun_ plaisir à humilier quiconque, mais je suis bien obligée de répondre à tes insultes, Malefoy ! Parce que, sinon, qui t'apprendra que tu n'es qu'un homme parmi les autres, et non pas un dieu, hein ? Et puis, franchement, mes répliques ne t'ont jamais atteinte, alors arrête ta comédie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Granger ? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix chargée de mépris. Après tout, tu viens juste de le dire : je suis humain. Crois-tu vraiment que je ne vois pas que je te blesse parfois ? Crois-tu vraiment que je ne vois pas ta tristesse sous la carapace d'indifférence que tu t'essaies à porter ? Je vois plus loin qu'un simple masque, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, apparemment.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, toute trace de colère envolée. Les propos de Drago semblaient sincères, mais comment y croire ? Etait-il possible que, pendant tout ce temps, elle ait été aveugle à l'impacte des insultes qu'elle proférait à son égard ? Il était si difficile d'imaginer Drago Malefoy touché par quelque émotion que ce soit...

- Si tu veux tout savoir, dit-elle d'une voix calme, je ne t'ai jamais pensé incapable d'aimer, mais incapable de le reconnaître. C'est différent. Et, au passage, les Elfes de Maison ne sont absolument pas des êtres sans avenir, bien au contraire.

Elle l'entendit rire, à son plus grand soulagement. Pas son ricanement exaspérant comme elle en avait l'habitude, mais un rire, un vrai. Etrangement, elle était heureuse de ne le savoir plus en colère après elle, et c'était bien la première fois que son humeur lui importait. De plus, Drago Malefoy dans le noir n'était pas le même ; l'impossibilité de voir les traits sévères de son visage, ainsi que son rictus qui lui déformait la bouche, le rendait beaucoup plus agréable à la discussion. Car alors, il ne pouvait miser que sur les paroles pour impressionner. Cependant, Hermione découvrit avec surprise qu'il était en fait capable d'argumenter avec autre chose que des insultes. Même sa voix, seule témoignage de sa présence, semblait résonner d'un son beaucoup plus doux à l'oreille. Bref, le Serpentard se révélait sous son grand jour, et Hermione se maudit de ne plus le détester autant.

- Tu es peut-être rattrapable, finalement, s'amusa-t-elle à déclarer avec le sourire, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

Il ne répondit rien. Etait-il toujours fâché ?

- Je te propose un marché, insista-t-elle. On arrête de s'insulter mutuellement. Bon, je sais, c'est un peu utopique sur les bords, mais c'est possible, non ? Je veux dire, même si on reste ennemis, on pourrait essayer de s'ignorer ? Ça faciliterait les choses.

De nouveau, aucune réponse. Il était incroyable de se dire que, si avant elle aurait donné son âme pour obtenir le silence du jeune homme, elle ne le désirait pas en cet instant.

- Malefoy, tu pourrais faire un petit effort de communication !

Elle s'approcha à tâtons du jeune homme qui se trouvait à proximité. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de ne rien voir, ses yeux en devenaient même fatigués, à force. Elle trouva son épaule et la secoua :

- Malefoy ? appela-t-elle.

Le silence qui suivit lui assura que Drago n'était pas en train de faire un caprice, mais en train de mourir...

- Malefoy ! cria-t-elle, prise de panique.

Elle le secoua plus fort, et le corps du garçon, qui jusqu'alors était adossé contre le mur, bascula lourdement sur le côté. Sa tête tomba sur les genoux de Hermione qui ne réussit à pas à le retenir.

- Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle de nouveau. Reviens à toi ! Allez, répond-moi ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça, par Merlin !

Les mains rouges, Hermione avait des gestes maladroits pour tenter d'empêcher le sang de s'écouler d'avantage. A cause de leur conversation, elle avait presque oublié qu'un morceau de verre était profondément incrusté dans son ventre, et n'avait pas pensé à éviter de le fatiguer avec tant de paroles. Pas facile de se le rappeler non plus avec cet idiot qui cachait sa faiblesse et souffrait en silence ! Contrairement au scandale qu'il avait fait lors de sa troisième année à cause de son bras cassé, qu'il avait amplement mérité d'ailleurs, il se montrait ici beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Et dire que j'étais en train de faire la paix ! s'emporta-t-elle. Mais bien sûr, il a fallu que tu me lâches à ce moment-là, comme par hasard ! Suis-je si insupportable que ça à écouter ?

- Oui...

- Oh toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné, Malefoy !

Hermione s'immobilisa, puis agrippa fermement le tee-shirt du jeune homme.

- Malefoy ? Merci, Merlin, tu es vivant ! Quoi ? Tu dis quelque chose ?

En effet, ce dernier murmurait des paroles, mais elles étaient incompréhensibles. Hermione pencha son oreille au dessus de lui pour mieux entendre :

- J'ai...dit...arrête...de...bousiller...mes oreilles...Granger !

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel. Même en équilibre au bord du gouffre, il ne perdait jamais de sa sympathie ! Elle le hissa difficilement sur son épaule, mais Drago n'y posa pas sa tête et tenta de se remettre assis.

Hermione se trouvait bête de penser ainsi, mais ce geste la vexa légèrement. Malgré la voix qui lui ordonnait de se taire, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la remarque :

- Tu ne pourrais pas mettre ta fierté de côté pour une fois ? Moi je le fais bien pour toi. Je sais que ça te demande un grand effort de toucher une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais...

Elle s'interrompit en l'entendant souffler un petit rire moqueur. Elle se sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Et dire que t'y crois encore...Ah Granger, si tu savais à quel point je me fiche royalement de la pureté de ton sang, c'est vraiment la dernière chose qui me préoccupe !

Le cerveau de Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse, tentant vainement de comprendre ces derniers mots irréalistes.

- Tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, prudente.

- Laisse tomber, soupira-t-il.

- Aucune chance. Es-tu en train de me dire que, chaque fois que tu me balançais cette insulte à la figure, tu n'en pensais pas un mot ?

- C'est à peu près ça.

Hermione rit à son tour.

- C'est absurde, déclara-t-elle. Je ne te crois pas.

- Je te l'ai dit, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi. Mais, comme je l'avais deviné, tu n'es pas prête à les entendre.

Hermione hésita, redoutant de se faire prendre au piège, puis murmura:

- Tu es sincère, Malefoy ?

- Cela va sûrement t'étonner, mais je ne suis pas l'abruti que tu penses. Je ne suis pas assez sot pour croire qu'un sang vaut mieux qu'un autre. Je n'ai jamais entendu pire connerie, d'ailleurs. Il suffit de regarder tes résultats scolaires, et tu prouverais à n'importe quel idiot que ta magie est loin d'être faible.

Le cœur de la jeune femme cognait contre sa poitrine un peu plus fort à chaque mot prononcé par son « ennemi ». Qui était cet homme, si différent de celui qu'elle connaissait ? La réponse s'imposa à elle comme une évidence : il n'était rien d'autre que le revers du masque.

- Mais, pourquoi...commença-t-elle.

- Pourquoi j'agis comme soumis à Voldemort ? C'est simple : c'est ma survie. Sur ce point, je suis tel que tu me connais : lâche. Je me range du côté des gagnants, et je me la ferme. Les opposants n'ont aucune chance, ils sous-estiment bien trop le Lord, et s'en rendront compte assez vite.

Hermione fut contente qu'il ne puisse pas voir son sourire naître. Cette révélation inattendue lui redonnait envie de croire que le mal n'était pas irrémédiable. Qui l'aurait cru ? Drago Malefoy ne considérait pas les Sang-pur comme supérieurs, mais comme des « idiots » qui ne savaient pas reconnaître la valeur de la magie. Il lui apparaissait si différent, maintenant. Plus sage, et beaucoup moins immature qu'elle ne le pensait.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, Granger, au cas ou tu serais en train de tomber amoureuse de moi.

Cette remarque, qui en temps normal l'aurait énervée, la fit rire :

- Tu pousses un peu loin, là. J'avoue te trouver différent, mais tu restes excessivement prétentieux et atrocement insupportable.

- Ce que tu penses de moi n'a jamais eu aucune importance, et n'en aura jamais.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ce besoin soudain de me révéler qui tu es vraiment ?

Collée contre lui pour le soutenir malgré sa réticence, Hermione le sentit hausser les épaules. Elle sentit également sa peau chaude comme la braise ; il devait être brûlant de fièvre. Sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible, et il ne bougeait quasiment plus que la tête. Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu que pour but de lui gâcher la vie. Mais, à ce moment là, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il s'en sorte.

Soudain, elle sentit la tête de Drago tomber lourdement sur son épaule. Elle s'empressa de l'allonger délicatement sur le sol, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Tiens bon, Malefoy. S'il te plaît.

- Ce n'est pas que ta compagnie me déplaît, répondit-il d'une voix brisée par la douleur, mais je n'ai plus la force de me battre pour ton bon plaisir.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Dumbledore va nous sortir de là, sa magie égale largement celle de Voldemort. Il va nous sortir de là !

- Malheureusement, je n'ai plus non plus la force de rire à ta naïveté.

Que dire ? Que faire ? Accepter, sans rien dire, que la mort tire Drago par le bras, ou lui tirer l'autre bras ? C'est alors que, malgré son instinct qui la suppliait de ne pas faire ça, Hermione fit son choix. Depuis que Drago lui avait expliqué la raison de leur emprisonnement dans ce néant, elle avait compris que seule sa présence imprévue gardait le Serpentard enfermé ici. Mais, même si ça lui avait traversé l'esprit l'espace d'une seconde, elle n'avait pas envisagé de se sacrifier pour lui, car elle ne lui devait rien. A présent, ce n'était plus sa raison qu'elle écoutait, mais son cœur : il était évident que deux personnalités différentes se battaient à l'intérieur du jeune homme, et si l'une était sans valeur pour elle, l'autre, au moins, méritait d'être sauvée...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda vivement Drago tandis qu'elle posait la main sur le morceau de verre enfoncé dans son ventre.

- Ca va faire mal, prévint-elle.

Il lui immobilisa le poignet avec une force surprenante malgré son état.

- Arrête, ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

Il savait. Il avait deviné ce qu'elle avait en tête. Sûrement y avait-il déjà songé ? Cependant, il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Encore une chose étonnante venant de lui, connaissant son égocentrisme.

- Ne sois pas idiot, répliqua Hermione, la peur trahissant le ton assuré qu'elle avait désiré. Sans moi, tu ne serais pas là. Sans moi, tu retourneras à Poudlard et tu pourras être soigné.

- N'y pense même pas, Granger, menaça-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Je vais pourrir ici de toute façon ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu vas partir, et puis quoi ? Je vais attendre sagement mon tour ? Hors de question ! Autant que ma mort te serve !

- Je ne veux pas de ta stupide bravoure !

- Rien à faire, dit-elle d'une voix soudain posée.

- Je ne t'ai rien apporté dans la vie à part des insultes !

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Sache que je ne crierai ton sacrifice à personne, Granger ! Personne ne saura ce que tu as fait !

- Je m'en fiche.

- Je n'aurais jamais fait ce sacrifice pour toi, tu sais ça ?

- Oui, je sais.

Drago semblait à court d'excuses. Ses tentatives de dissuasion n'avaient aucun effet sur la jeune femme ; elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Se couper n'était pas une mort agréable, mais, à part le verre tranchant, elle n'avait rien d'autre sous la main. Elle allait devoir le retirer du ventre de Drago.

Elle dégagea son poignet de l'étreinte serrée de ce dernier, mais il ne la laissa pas approcher de son ventre pour autant.

- Je ne veux pas ta mort sur la conscience, dit-il.

- Je te décharge de toute responsabilité, ça te va comme ça ? ironisa-t-elle par la reprise de sa propre phrase.

- Je suis sérieux. Je ne mérite pas ta vie, Hermione.

Hermione... Hermione. Le son de la voix masculine prononçant son prénom résonnait encore à ses oreilles. En sept ans, elle venait pour la première fois d'entendre son vrai prénom sortir de la bouche de cet homme, et pas de façon vulgaire. Cette appellation par son prénom ne fit que renforcer son désir de lui sauver la vie.

- Tu ne mérite pas non plus la mort...Drago.

Le long silence qui s'installa se ressentit des deux côtés comme un silence d'adieu. Hermione sentait son cœur battre plus fort que jamais, jusqu'à lui faire mal, comme s'il voulait lui montrer qu'il désirait vivre encore. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle allait prendre ce morceau de verre, et ce serait alors au tour de Drago de se tenir à son chevet de mort, patientant pour sa libération. La voix de ce dernier s'éleva et la fit sortir de ses pensées :

- Embrasse-moi.

Ces trois syllabes, pourtant à peine murmurés, provoquèrent un volcan de flammes dans l'estomac d'Hermione. Elle aurait voulu lui demander de répéter, pour être sûre de ne pas perdre la tête, mais le fait était qu'elle avait parfaitement bien entendu. Une fois de plus, par de simples mots, le Serpentard avait réussi à la déstabiliser comme personne d'autre n'était capable de le faire. Mais, soudain, elle trouva une explication évidente à son comportement, et son cœur retomba lourdement dans sa poitrine, soulagé.

- La fièvre te fait délirer, dit-elle. Il faut que j'agisse vite.

De nouveau, il lui saisit la main qui repartait à la rencontre du morceau de verre.

- Embrasse-moi, Granger.

Tout bien réfléchi, ce n'était pas la fièvre. Mais quoi, alors ?

- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

- Ne crois pas que ça m'enchante non plus, dit-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, confuse.

- Pourquoi me le demander, dans ce cas ?

- Parce que j'ai fait la connerie de parier, soupira-t-il. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis venu te voir dans ce couloir, tout à l'heure ?

Hermione resta perplexe, mais ne dit rien. Il poursuivit :

- Je me vantais de mes conquêtes auprès de Blaise, la dernière fois. Je lui disais que, d'ici la fin de l'année, j'aurai embrassé toutes les septièmes années. Comme un idiot, j'ai rajouté sans réfléchir : « sans exception ». Tu devines la suite ; Blaise ne m'a pas loupé sur ce coup-là.

Il riait.

- Il m'a dit que je pouvais embrasser tous les Trolls du monde que ça ne l'impressionnerait pas. Mais, que je réussisse à embrasser Granger, et je serais un vrai roi. Mon ego l'a emporté, et j'ai accepté.

- Et en quoi ça me regarde ? demanda-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Non seulement la seule idée d'être l'objet d'un pari la révoltait, mais qu'il le dise ainsi, avec ce détachement presque impoli après ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire pour lui, la rendit furieuse.

- Si tu le fais, je te laisserais retirer le bout de verre de mon ventre. Sinon, tu peux toujours essayer.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Du chantage ? Tu as beaucoup de culot, Malefoy, de me demander ça en plus de mon sacrifice pour toi ! Ce que je gagne dans les deux cas n'est autre que la mort, de toute façon. Je ne vois pas ce qui m'oblige à te faire gagner ce stupide pari. Pari qui, d'ailleurs, n'apportera aucune preuve de ta victoire puisque je ne serai plus là !

- Il y a du Véritaserum dans le placard de Rogue, ce ne sera pas un problème. Je te demande juste un baiser de rien du tout, Granger. Mais, évidemment, pour toi, un baiser c'est toute une montagne ! Je suppose que Krum a dû te demander en mariage avant d'obtenir le moindre bisou de ta part !

- Comment oses-tu ! s'écria-t-elle, outrée. Mêle-toi de tes affaires, tu veux ? Peut-être que pour toi les baisers relèvent de la banalité, mais, pour moi, effectivement, ils signifient beaucoup ! Plus particulièrement que j'apprécie la personne, tu vois, ce qui est loin d'être ton cas !

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'est un baiser, Granger ? Tu n'as jamais embrassé quiconque ! Et tu ne veux pas essayer avec moi parce que, en fait, tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur !

- Quoi ? s'époumona Hermione. Non mais j'hallucine, Merlin ! Il faut être complètement tordu pour s'inventer des histoires pareilles ! Contrairement à ce que tu penses en permanence, tout ne tourne pas en fonction de Drago Malefoy ! Et, pour ta gouverne, j'ai déjà embrassé !

- Qui ça, Krum ? Weasmoche ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ce n'est pas d'eux que tu tireras la moindre expérience !

- Je la tirerai de toi, peut-être ?

- Et pourquoi pas !

- Hors de question !

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu as peur de me décevoir. Pourtant, je ne me serais pas moqué, tu sais ?

- Je-me-fiche-complètement-de-ce-que-tu-penses, Malefoy ! siffla-elle, les dents serrées. T'embrasser ne me fait pas peur !

- Bien, prouve-le !

Dans son élan de rage, Hermione s'abaissa vers le visage de Drago qui était toujours allongé à terre. Puis, se stoppa brutalement dans son élan, réalisant qu'elle était en train de tomber dans le piège. Elle se redressa et ricana :

- Pas mal, Malefoy. J'ai failli me faire avoir.

Elle l'entendit soupirer. Elle soupira à son tour, puis se laissa tomber à côté de lui, fatiguée. La faim commençait à lui grignoter l'estomac. Tous deux allongés, ils écoutaient le silence. Hermione se mordait les joues, anxieuse. Qu'allait-elle faire, maintenant ? Drago refusait obstinément qu'elle s'approche de son ventre, et elle ne voyait pas d'autres moyens de mourir. S'arrêter de respirer ? Elle n'y arriverait jamais ; ça requérait une volonté surhumaine qu'elle n'avait pas. Le simple fait de mourir lui avait déjà puisé toute la volonté dont elle était capable. Mais, si elle n'agissait pas, deux vies s'effaceraient au lieu d'une seule. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide baiser... Ne pouvait-elle pas faire un dernier effort ? Après tout, elle mourrait ensuite, non ? Sa conscience n'aurait à supporter ni regrets, ni culpabilité.

« Non ! ». Hermione reprit ses esprits. Elle emporterait sa fierté jusque dans la mort s'il le fallait, mais elle ne ferait pas ce plaisir à Malefoy ! En repensant à lui, Hermione tourna la tête vers le visage du garçon qu'elle sentait juste à côté du sien. Elle entendait sa respiration s'appauvrir : il mourait. Leur dispute avait dû l'exténuer encore plus. C'est alors que toute sa fierté s'envola, pour laisser place à un sentiment de profonde culpabilité : elle était en train de le regarder partir sans rien faire, juste parce qu'elle lui refusait la victoire d'un pari qui avait marqué sa susceptibilité.

Hermione pivota sur son coude pour se retrouver juste au dessus de son visage invisible. L'obscurité, sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, lui avait permis de recréer la figure du jeune homme à sa façon, c'est-à-dire plus doux et dénué de toute arrogance. De ce fait, il était plus facile de le supporter. Et puis, l'embrasser ne devait pas être si terrible ? Surtout si on prêtait l'oreille aux témoignages hystériques des quelques cinquantaines de chanceuses.

- Ne bouge pas...lui murmura-t-elle doucement.

Avec une lenteur appréhensive, Hermione posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son ennemi de toujours. Ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement au contact de ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi doux. Tandis que Drago répondit tout aussi lentement au baiser offert, Hermione sentit une douleur agréable dans son cœur, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais senti auparavant, une sorte de plaisir qui suffit à la réchauffer toute entière. La danse qu'entreprenaient leurs lèvres relevait d'une tendresse dont Drago n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude d'après les battements rapides et maladroits de son cœur que sentait Hermione, appuyée contre son torse.

Avec cette même douceur, leurs bouches se séparèrent. Leurs souffles continuèrent de s'échanger quelques instants en silence, puis Hermione, les lèvres en feu, réussit à articuler :

- C'était...horrible, mentit-elle.

- Atroce, renchérit Drago de la même voix si peu certaine.

- Plus jamais, assura-t-elle.

- Non, plutôt mourir, confirma-t-il.

Ils se turent sur cette promesse, et, quelques secondes plus tard, tels deux aimants, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Aussitôt, Hermione retrouva ce sentiment de bien-être, cette impression de ne plus manquer de rien, comme si ce contact suffisait amplement à un bonheur parfait. Elle ne sut si c'était sa tête qui ne savait plus réfléchir, mais elle fut incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit, même lorsqu'elle eut l'impression d'une lumière chaleureuse sous ses paupières.

Mais cette lumière devint vite bien trop aveuglante pour qu'elle soit uniquement due à ses sensations, et Hermione brisa le contact, puis rouvrit les yeux. Elle vit deux perles bleus azur, et lorsque que l'éclat du jour lui fit moins mal, elle distingua son visage entier. Qu'il était étrange de pouvoir enfin discerner les traits qu'elle avait tant haïs ! Ils lui rappelaient tellement le Malefoy qu'elle détestait ! Et pourtant, en ce moment même, ils n'avaient rien de celui qu'elle connaissait. Tout comme elle, Drago la fixait intensément, également insensible à cette lumière nouvelle qui annonçait pourtant leur sortie. Mais avait-elle envie de sortir ? Ne préférait-elle pas rester ici, avec lui ? Cette question, improbable et folle, était toutefois logée quelque part dans sa tête, mais elle ne la trouvait pas et, ainsi, était incapable de la faire taire. Peut-être parce que, tout simplement, cette question ne se cachait pas dans sa tête, mais dans son cœur... ?

- Elle est là ! s'écria la voix familière du professeur McGonagall. Oh merci, Merlin !

Hermione sentit plusieurs bras la soulever, la séparer du corps si chaud auprès duquel elle avait trouvé réconfort.

- Elle saigne ! Elle est pleine de sang, Dumbledore !

- Appelez immédiatement l'infirmière, ordonna la voix du vieil homme.

- Non ! voulut crier Hermione.

Mais sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui saigne ! prévint-elle. C'est Drago ! C'est lui qui est blessé ! Emmenez-le vite !

- Je crois qu'elle dit quelque chose, résonna la voix lointaine de Severus Rogue.

- Ce sont les effets secondaires du sortilège, répondit le directeur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'emmenez pas ? s'effara Hermione en se débattant.

Mais son corps resta immobile. Elle regardait, paniquée, Drago étendu au sol. Personne ne semblait le remarquer. Ce dernier lui offrait un sourire rassurant, un sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir sur ce visage d'habitude si fermé.

- Lâchez-moi ! s'égosilla Hermione. Je vais bien ! C'est Drago qui a besoin d'aide ! Ecoutez-moi, professeur ! S'il vous plaît, pourquoi personne ne m'écoute ?

Plus on l'emmenait vers la lumière, moins elle voyait le jeune homme. C'est alors que, impuissante, elle regarda Drago disparaître dans le noir, tandis qu'elle sentait l'infirmière prendre soin d'elle, sourde à ses hurlements...

***

Le soleil haut dans le ciel annonçait midi, mais Hermione n'avait pas faim. Assise sur l'un des bancs de l'immense parc de Poudlard, elle contemplait le vaste lac où quelques créatures aquatiques étranges remontaient de temps en temps à la surface, curieuses de ce silence. Dumbledore avait réussi à chasser les harpies, mais beaucoup d'élèves avaient péri dans l'attaque, emmenés ou dévorés. Depuis, le château avait l'odeur de la mort et du désespoir.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées déjà. Pourtant, il était toujours aussi difficile pour la jeune femme d'accepter la mort de Drago Malefoy. Harry et Ron avaient beau lui répéter que ce n'était pas sa faute, ou encore que ce n'était pas une grosse perte, rien n'y faisait. La culpabilité lui rongeait les entrailles en permanence. Elle aurait dû se tuer, ce jour-là. Elle n'aurait pas dû perdre un temps précieux à céder à son caprice, elle aurait dû mourir. Il serait revenu, elle serait restée. C'était uniquement de sa faute si Drago et elle avaient été emprisonnés dans ce néant, sa présence leur avait bloqué la sortie.

Hermione souffla longuement. Dumbledore n'avait pas su lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle Drago était resté enfermé dans le néant alors qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de les faire sortir. Maintenant, Drago Malefoy appartenait au passé. Les élèves l'avaient vite oublié après qu'elle ait raconté ce qui s'était passé, en omettant certains détails bien sûr, car Drago représentait le mal pour eux. Il n'était plus que le souvenir d'un Mangemort dont la mort allégeait le poids du monde.

Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Trop absorbée dans ses pensées, Hermione ne tourna même pas la tête pour voir que le garçon en question était Zabini Blaise.

- Salut, dit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne le regarda pas, se contentant de fixer l'horizon.

- Ecoute, Granger, dit-il d'une voix grave. Il y a quelque chose que, peut-être, je devrais te dire.

Devant son silence, il poursuivit.

- Drago m'avait fait jurer de me taire, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment une bonne chose.

A l'énonciation de ce nom devenu tabou, Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

- Eh bien voilà, ce n'était pas un hasard si Drago s'est retrouvé au même endroit que toi, ce jour-là.

- Je sais, répondit-elle d'une voix posée, déçue de ce qu'il venait lui apprendre.

- Tu...tu sais ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'était qu'un stupide pari...

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il parte, mais il resta.

- De quel pari est-ce que tu parles ? demanda-t-il alors.

Hermione tourna enfin sa tête vers son beau visage noir. Il fronçait les sourcils, incertain.

- Je parle du pari que tu as proposé à Drago, précisa-t-elle. Celui où il devait m'embrasser, tu ne te souviens pas ?

L'air confus qu'affichait le jeune homme provoqua un nœud au creux de son estomac. Cela faisait deux semaines que son corps ne savait plus ressentir quoi que ce soit, et cette douleur nouvelle lui donna la sensation de revivre.

- Je n'ai jamais fait aucun pari avec lui, dit-il alors en haussant les épaules.

- Tu en es sûr ? insista Hermione.

- Oui, j'en suis sûre, Granger !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi était-il précisément dans ce couloir ?

- C'est ce que je suis venu te dire. Drago n'ignorait pas l'heure et le jour où Tu-Sais-Qui lâcherait ses harpies. Il savait également que la protection offerte à tous les Serpentard se déclencherait sur ceux qu'il touchait, le Maître l'avait bien précisé. Il avait prévenu que la présence d'un intrus autre qu'un Sang Pur bloquerait le sortilège, qu'elle condamnerait le protégé à mort.

La respiration difficile, Hermione n'écoutait plus que très vaguement. Son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal.

- Je suis venu te dire que ce n'est pas ta faute, Granger. Je te vois te morfondre, mais tu n'y es pour rien. C'était le choix de Drago, uniquement le sien. Il savait ce qu'il risquait en te protégeant des harpies, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de ressortir.

Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata en sanglots.

- Il me manque, moi aussi, dit Blaise, la gorge serrée. Il me parlait souvent de toi, tu sais. C'était à moi qu'il se confiait, à personne d'autre. Il me faisait confiance.

Hermione percevait la fierté à travers ses paroles, mais aussi une grande tristesse. Jamais elle ne serait doutée qu'en fait, les insultes de Drago Malefoy n'étaient pas haineuses, mais amoureuses...

Elle laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du garçon à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé avant, mais qui se révélait le seul à pouvoir la comprendre. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il répétait dans un murmure :

- Il me parlait souvent de toi...

***

Voilà, plutôt long comme One Shot, non ?

J'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré le tragique, et que vous avez passé un bon moment de votre ordinateur, pace que c'est mon but premier =) J'espère également avoir été crédible sur les sentiments, parce que faire apprécier Drago Malefoy en quelques heures n'est pas chose aisée^^

N'oubliez jamais que, parfois, derrière la haine se cache l'amour...

C'était la phrase du jour, excusez-moi...

Bonne Vacances à tous ceux qui sont en vacances, bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent le bac !

Merci d'avoir lu !! Bisous

MalefoyHeartless


	2. Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs d'un Prince

**Salut à tous !**

**Figurez-vous que je me suis surprise à écrire un deuxième chapitre à ce qui, au départ, était supposé être un one-shot. Je saturais de mon autre fic, et j'ai voulu changer d'air, écrire un peu de neuf. Du coup, j'ai relu mon one shot, et mes doigts se sont alors mis à écrire sans mon consentement xD **

**Bon, bah, voilà, je le publie sans vraiment savoir ce que ça va donner. Vous vous dîtes sûrement que c'est du gâchis de mettre un nouveau chapitre, et c'est pourquoi je tiens à préciser que le premier chapitre est et restera un one shot quoi qu'il arrive, indépendant de ce deuxième chapitre qui n'est qu'une option de lecture pour ceux qui désirent.**

**Ce n'est presque que du blabla, ici. Mais, si cette suite vous plaît, j'écrirai le troisième chapitre dont la trame est déjà dans ma tête, et entamée dans ce second chapitre.**

**Si vous jugez que le one shot se suffit à lui-même, je m'arrête là.**

**Si vous lisez cette suite, je vous conseille de relire le premier chapitre pour vous remémorer un peu tout, si c'est oublié.  
**

**Voilà, merci d'être sur ma page, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire.**

**Ah, dernière chose : j'emploie un langage qui peut paraitre légèrement vulgaire lorsqu'il est question d'une conversation entre Serpentards, mais c'est fait exprès car je ne les vois pas parler autrement. Désolée si ça dérange certains.**

**Bonne Lecture**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs d'un Prince...**

Ronald jeta un œil écœuré à son assiette. La bouillie verte qui servait de repas dégageait une odeur de poisson pas frais mélangé à l'œuf pourri. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que c'était vert ? Peut-être avait-on rajouté une pointe d'épinard pour rendre ça encore plus immangeable ? Oui, mais ça ne sentait pas l'épinard, donc, ce n'était pas ça.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas essayer de trouver ce que c'est, mon pote, lui murmura Dean Thomas, assis sur la chaise voisine. Parce que, après, tu t'imagines des trucs encore pire et tu peux plus rien avaler.

Ron replongea son regard dans la marre verdâtre quelques instants, repoussa son assiette de ses deux mains, puis tourna la tête vers la chaise vide, à sa droite. Il soupira. Assis en face de lui, Harry avait suivi le fil de ses pensées et soupira à son tour, avant de se pencher discrètement en avant et de lui chuchoter :

- Elle s'en remettra bientôt, ne t'en fais pas.

Ron leva vers lui un regard noir.

- Ça fait un mois que tu me dis ça, Harry, maugréa-t-il.

Ce dernier s'apprêta à répliquer, mais une voix aigüe et tranchante résonna dans toute la Grande Salle :

- Table numéro Quatre, silence ! Les élèves autres que ceux appartenant à la table des Serpentard ne sont pas autorisés à la communication jusqu'à la fin du repas, sous peine de détention !

Debout sur la chaise autrefois occupée par le professeur Flitwick, le vieux gobelin se réinstalla après avoir obtenu le silence, excepté, bien sûr, en provenance de la table numéro Une.

- Maudite créature, grogna Dean dans un murmure à peine audible.

Harry serra les poings jusqu'à sentir la douleur des ongles enfoncés dans sa paume. Cet endroit n'avait plus rien de Poudlard, et ça le tuait. Sa maison de toujours n'était plus qu'une prison gardée par les serpents, esclaves du puissant Lord. Les professeurs avaient été remplacés par de vulgaires gobelins adeptes du mal, et les cours n'étaient plus basés sur la magie blanche et bienfaitrice. Les Serpentard bénéficiaient de tous les avantages inimaginables, tandis que les trois autres maisons, dont on avait d'ailleurs supprimé les noms et tout ce qui faisaient leur histoire et leur valeur, se contentaient de survivre dans un monde qui n'était, désormais, plus le leur.

Harry sentit la main de Ginny se poser discrètement sur la sienne, et il retrouva immédiatement le contrôle de sa colère. Il lui adressa un petit sourire, désirant lui transmettre ainsi combien il l'aimait, la parole étant interdite. Elle lui sourit à son tour, assurant que le message était bien passé.

Lorsque Ron tourna la tête en leur direction, la main de la jeune rousse retourna aussitôt sous la table, et son teint s'empourpra, tandis qu'Harry fit mine de s'intéresser à son assiette, tournant mollement la cuillère dans la bouillie verte.

- Alors, vous vous régalez les petits lions ? lança un Serpentard d'un ton goguenard.

Il s'approcha de la table et renifla les assiettes avec un sourire narquois.

- Hum... Ça a l'air bien bon tout ça ! ricana-t-il. Pour ma part, je vais me resservir un peu de pommes de terre sautée, le canard laqué n'étant pas de très bon goût ce soir.

Riant aux éclat, il se dirigea vers la sortie, se délectant des visages envieux et haineux de la table numéro Quatre, autrefois respectueusement appelée Gryffondor...

***

La pluie martelait l'unique fenêtre du dortoir. Du bout du doigt, Hermione suivait la course des gouttes d'eau qui dérivaient le long de la vitre, formant des dizaines de petites rivières plus ou moins large. Elle repéra une petite goutte immobile au beau milieu de la fenêtre, probablement pas assez lourde pour poursuivre sa route toute seule. Hermione se l'imagina regardant ses congénères la dépasser sans la voir, sans entendre ses appels au secours. Puis, c'est alors qu'une autre goutte d'eau, de la même taille, croisa son chemin en descendant. Hermione sourit. Ça y est, elle avait rencontré quelqu'un pour la compléter, et ils avançait à deux, maintenant. Un éclair illumina le ciel et le grondement sourd du tonnerre s'en suivit. La pluie redoubla d'instance, et d'autre milliers de gouttes vinrent serpenter le long de la vitre. La petite goutte fut brusquement divisée en deux et, tandis que ses semblables l'entrainaient dans leur course, elle abandonnait derrière elle l'aide qui lui avait été si favorable.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'emmenez pas ? Lâchez-moi ! Je vais bien ! C'est Drago qui a besoin d'aide ! Écoutez-moi, professeur ! S'il vous plaît, pourquoi personne ne m'écoute ? ».

- Hermione ! Hermione ! Arrête de crier !

La jeune femme se redressa brusquement, la respiration haletante. Encore allongée contre la fenêtre, elle avait dû s'endormir. Dehors, la pluie avait cessé, et la nuit était devenue noire. Elle tourna la tête vers son amie, assise à ses côtés.

- Ginny ? souffla-t-elle pour se rassurer.

- Oui.

La faible lumière de la lune éclairait une partie de ses cheveux roux, et sa présence calma les battements de son coeur encore rapides.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, c'est ça ?

Ginny approuva d'un hochement de tête désolé.

- Encore...constata Hermione avec lassitude.

- Le même ?

- Oui, le même.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? proposa-t-elle.

C'est alors que les filles du dortoir se mirent à rouspéter :

- Bon, si on vous dérange, vous nous le dites ? pesta l'une d'entre elle, agacée. On aimerait dormir, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients !

- Hermione a fait un cauchemar ! rétorqua Ginny.

- Sans blague ? intervint Lavande d'un ton ironique. Elle nous fait ça toutes les nuits depuis un mois ! On commence à en avoir marre, maintenant.

Des murmures d'approbation s'élevèrent. Ginny se redressa avec colère.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'elle a vécu ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Et toi, t'en as une ? Elle est muette comme une tombe depuis qu'elle est revenue, personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé, à part Blaise ! Même pas toi, sa meilleure amie !

Un silence suivit ses paroles blessantes. Personne ici n'ignorait à quel point Ginny souffrait du silence de son amie sur ce qui s'était passé trente jours plus tôt, tout comme Harry et Ron, d'ailleurs.

- Et c'est parce qu'elle respecte mon choix de me taire qu'elle confirme le titre de meilleure amie, dit alors Hermione d'une voix sombre. Titre qui, toi, Lavande, ne te sera jamais attribuée par quiconque, simplement parce que tu ne sais rien faire d'autre qu'écouter aux portes pour piailler à qui veut l'entendre les commérages dégotés par des méthodes qui te sont, je dois dire, te connaissant, propres. Tu ne sais ni faire preuve de compassion, ni d'humanité envers ce qui ne t'affecte pas directement, et ta réputation inspirée par celle de Rita Skeeter ne te rend populaire qu'en façade. Car, au fond, tu es seule, Lavande. Bien plus seule que moi.

Le silence retomba, glacial. Plus aucune fille n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Hermione venait sûrement d'aligner le plus grand nombre de mots depuis un bon bout de temps. Ginny souriait, heureuse de retrouver un peu de l'ancienne Hermione, celle au caractère bien trempé qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

Hélas, cela, elle le savait, ne durerait pas longtemps. En effet, Hermione ne semblait plus la même depuis son retour dans ce monde, ce que tous ici nommait comme : « son voyage ». Il était vrai que la description terrifiante qu'elle avait faite du néant faisait penser à la mort, et beaucoup la comparait à une morte-vivante, suite à son récent comportement. Ginny n'aimait pas cette appellation qui, en temps normal, ne convenait pas du tout à l'énergie que dégageait la Gryffondor. Pourtant, elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de comprendre la comparaison parfois, lorsqu'elle apercevait la jeune femme errer dans les couloirs, sans but précis.

Dans _un_ couloir, pour être exact. Cet endroit même où elle avait disparu avec Malefoy, puis réapparu, seule. Tout ce qu'on savait, c'était ce qu'Hermione avait bien voulu nous en raconter, autrement dit qu'elle était dans le champ de protection du jeune Serpentard au moment où l'attaque de harpies avait eu lieu, et qu'elle s'était retrouvée coincée dans un néant avec lui. Dumbledore avait expliqué aux élèves le fonctionnement d'un tel sortilège utilisé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont le but était d'épargner sa maison de l'invasion de créatures ; la présence non désirée d'un intrus entrainerait l'impossibilité de sortir. Hermione avait ensuite raconté avoir vu de la lumière, puis se souvenir être emmenée par l'infirmière, tandis que Drago demeurait dans le néant, invisible. Là-dessus, Dumbledore avait rajouté qu'une fois le néant ouvert, ce dernier ne laissait sortir que ce qu'il ne désirait pas garder. Il avait donc découvert uniquement Hermione, tâchée d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien.

Drago Malefoy ne fut regretté que par une seule des quatre maisons et, de ce que tout le monde pouvait en supposer, par son ennemie de toujours, Hermione Granger.

Personne ne savait rien de plus, à part Blaise, avec qui Hermione passait désormais la plupart de son temps. Ginny en était verte de jalousie, mais n'en avait jamais rien montré à son amie qui avait assez souffert comme ça. Cependant, elle ne désespérait pas d'apprendre un jour la vérité.

- Ginny, dit Hermione en se levant, tu peux m'accompagner dans la Salle Commune ?

- Bien sûr.

Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent, laissant Lavande se remettre de son humiliation. Hermione alluma le feu de cheminée avec sa baguette avant de s'installer par terre, tout près. Les fauteuils et les tables avaient été enlevées, ainsi que les tapis et les tableaux. La Salle Commune des Lions avait perdu sa légendaire atmosphère chaleureuse et conviviale. Seules des peintures de serpents ornaient les murs blancs, et ces derniers mordaient lorsqu'on essayait de les effacer.

Hermione regarda Ginny s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas demandé la raison pour laquelle elle devait l'accompagner, et l'avait juste fait. Et c'était pourquoi Hermione adorait cette fille comme une véritable sœur, et pourquoi il était temps de lui faire confiance.

- Tu veux la vérité, Ginny ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Cette dernière se figea, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu.

- Oui, finit-elle par répondre.

Hermione perdit son regard dans les flammes.

- Je sais que toi, tu comprendras si j'en parle.

- Pourquoi ne me le dire que maintenant, alors ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Ginny.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu ais à choisir.

- A choisir ?

- Entre les garçons, et moi. Mais bon, je suppose que tu es assez forte pour gérer tout ça.

- De quoi tu parles Hermione ? Tu me fais peur, là.

Celle-ci plongea ses yeux noisette dans ceux de la jeune rousse.

- Je dis ça parce que je ne révèlerai pas mon secret, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Uniquement à toi. Et, au fil du temps, ce secret deviendra lourd à porter, je le sais. Harry et Ron vont te reprocher de savoir et de ne rien leur dire, tu seras confrontée entre ton devoir de garder le secret, et celui d'être honnête avec eux. Tu seras imperturbable les premiers jours, mais, ensuite, tu ne supporteras pas bien de leur mentir. Je les aime plus que tout, et c'est pour ça que je ne leur dirai rien. Je ne veux pas les perdre.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais en gardant ton secret, dit Ginny malgré elle. Tu as placé un vrai gouffre entre vous, et ils en souffrent beaucoup, tu sais.

- Je sais.

- Désolé, dit alors Ginny en grimaçant. Tu veux te confier à moi et, au lieu de t'en être reconnaissante, je t'enfonce. Alors, durant tout ce temps, tu ne me disais rien pour cette raison ? Par inquiétude pour moi ?

- Bien sûr, idiote, sourit Hermione. Tu serais capable de comprendre n'importe quoi sans me juger ! Même si j'épousais Rogue !

- Oui, et je vous apporterais un cadeau de mariage, s'il le fallait ! rit-elle. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Hermione, je saurai maîtriser la pression qu'ils vont me mettre. Néanmoins, j'espère que ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire de sentiments avec Rogue, hein ?

Tandis que Ginny repartait en éclat de rire après avoir imaginé une scène détestable, elle redevint vite sérieuse lorsqu'elle vit qu'Hermione, elle, ne riait pas. Cette dernière leva un regard appréhensif vers son amie.

- Et si l'histoire de sentiments était tout de même avec un Serpentard, Ginny ? murmura alors Hermione, observant sa réaction. Et si ce n'était pas Rogue, le garçon en question ?

Ginny ne riait plus du tout, à présent. Sourcils froncés, elle fixa Hermione de ses yeux verts. Puis, au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable pour son amie, elle supposa :

- Drago Malefoy ?

- Drago Malefoy, confirma sombrement Hermione.

Ginny redevint silencieuse un long moment. Elle ne regardait pas Hermione, elle ne regardait rien. Ses yeux d'habitude si pétillants de malice semblaient vides, abattus.

- Dis quelque chose, finit par supplier Hermione.

Ginny croisa enfin son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? maugréa-t-elle.

- T'es fâchée ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Fâchée ? Non, je ne suis pas fâchée, Hermione. Je suis consternée, stupéfiée, attristée et...déçue.

- Je ne t'ai même pas expliqué ! se défendit-elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien m'expliquer ? s'énerva Ginny en se levant. On parle de Drago Malefoy ! Cette horrible fouine qui n'a fait que gâcher la vie de Harry et de mon frère ! Ce lâche immature qui prenait plaisir à traumatiser les premières années, ce futur Mangemort et assassin, ce serpent ! Bon sang, Hermione, comment pourrais-tu ne serait-ce qu'éprouver de la sympathie à son égard ?

- Il n'était pas qui tu crois, souffla Hermione, énervée à son tour. Je pensais que tu serais plus compréhensive.

- Désolée, se calma Ginny en se rasseyant près d'elle. Mais tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser le choc que c'est. Enfin quoi, ton ennemi juré ! Tu es le bien incarné, il était le mal en personne, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

- Attends, tu t'imagines trop de choses alors que je ne t'ai encore rien dit ! Et puis, franchement, tu ne te doutais pas depuis tout ce temps que mon comportement était en rapport avec lui ?

- Si, bien sûr ! Mais je pensais comme Harry, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, que tu te sentais affreusement coupable de sa mort, voilà tout !

- Ginny, il faut vraiment que je te dise la vérité, dit alors Hermione d'un air grave.

- Je n'attends que ça.

Hermione hésita tout de même. Elle inspira un grand coup, puis se lança :

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si Malefoy est mort, dit-elle la gorge serrée à ce souvenir.

- Je sais, on ne fait que te le répéter.

- Non, laisse-moi finir. Ce n'est pas ma faute, parce que ce n'était pas un accident. Je me suis retrouvée dans son champ de protection car c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il avait prévu de se trouver près de moi à l'instant précis où les harpies débarqueraient.

- Attend, pas trop vite, dit Ginny. Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire qu'il désirait te sauver la vie ?

- Oui.

- Sauver ta vie à toi, son ennemie de Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Heu...oui.

- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu me demandes de croire ? pouffa Ginny malgré elle.

- Je sais ! dit Hermione, agacée. C'est dur à croire, voire impossible, je sais ! Moi non plus, je n'y aurais jamais cru avant... « mon voyage ». Mais c'est justement ça qui est incroyable : cette faculté qu'il avait d'être quelqu'un d'autre en permanence, alors qu'au fond, il n'était pas qui il prétendait être.

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est réellement passé, Hermione, dit Ginny. Dans les moindres détails.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle se lança alors dans le récit avec un immense sourire, se rappelant parfaitement de ses conversations avec le Serpentard comme si elles avaient eu lieu la vielle. Elle raconta à Ginny les paroles étranges de Drago, comme quoi il n'était pas assez sot pour croire qu'un sang valait mieux qu'un autre, ainsi que son comportement étrange...

- Quoi ? l'interrompit Ginny. Répète ça ?

- Moi aussi, j'ai été prise de court, sourit Hermione. On venait de se disputer à cause du morceau de verre, et aucun de nous deux n'a parlé pendant au moins dix minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande de l'embrasser. Au départ, j'ai cru que la fièvre le faisait délirer, mais ensuite...

Hermione soupira. Puis, elle poursuivit son histoire, sans rien omettre. Elle parla du pari qui consistait à l'embrasser, de son refus catégorique, puis du sentiment de culpabilité qui s'était emparé d'elle.

- Tu l'as fait ? demanda calmement Ginny.

- Oui. Je l'ai embrassé. Il était si différent dans le noir, il n'avait plus ses traits arrogants, et ça été plus facile de ce fait.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite... Je lui ai dit que c'était horrible. Mais je n'en pensais pas un mot.

- Et après ? insista Ginny.

- Eh bien, heu... il y a eu un deuxième baiser.

La jeune rousse écarquilla les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, se justifia rapidement Hermione, mais mon corps a agi avant même que je ne réalise ce que je faisais !

- Mais lui ? s'impatienta Ginny, de plus en plus excitée. Il a répondu au baiser ? Je veux dire, il était consentant ?

- Il faut être deux pour s'embrasser, ironisa Hermione. Bien sûr qu'il était consentant, je ne l'ai tout de même pas forcé ! C'est si dur à croire ?

- Honnêtement, oui. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à imaginer Malefoy et toi...oh Merlin, j'ai l'image en tête, maintenant ! Eurk !

Ginny regarda Hermione, cette dernière soudainement silencieuse. Ses traits s'étaient assombris et son sourire avait disparu.

- C'est à ce moment là que j'ai vu la lumière, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure. Ils sont venus me chercher, mais ils l'ont laissé mourir. Je criais sa présence, mais on ne m'entendait pas. Lui, il me souriait, comme si tout allait bien...

Hermione s'arrêta de parler et Ginny garda le silence. La description de Malefoy que venait de faire Hermione était effectivement très différente de la réalité, et Ginny parvint mieux à comprendre que son amie ait pu l'apprécier un peu plus. En revanche, cela n'expliquait en rien cette histoire de volonté de la sauver. Hermione dut lire dans ses pensées, car elle reprit :

- Blaise est venu me voir, deux semaines plus tard. Il m'a révélé que Drago, étant au courant du projet de Voldemort, avait planifié de m'emmener dans le néant avec lui. Il savait très bien qu'on finirait par venir me chercher, comme il savait très bien que lui resterait prisonnier pour sa trahison.

- Oh...souffla Ginny, réellement touchée cette fois. Hermione, j'ignorais qu'il...enfin, si j'avais su plus tôt...Merlin, il s'est sacrifié pour toi, vraiment ? C'est si...incroyable venant de lui !

Tout prenait sens dans l'esprit de la jeune rousse. Elle connaissait bien Hermione pour deviner qu'un tel acte, même venant du pire des serpents, ne pouvait la laisser indifférente. Elle avait toujours eu un penchant pour les excès de bonté, pour les personnes qui pensaient aux autres avant soi, et il était bouleversant de savoir Malefoy capable de figurer parmi eux. De plus, il fallait tout de même l'avouer, c'était un garçon d'une beauté rare.

- Et cette histoire de pari, alors ? questionna Ginny.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Blaise n'en a jamais entendu parler.

Les deux femmes se turent, mais chacune savait qu'elles arrivaient à la même conclusion : le pari ne fut qu'une excuse inventée pour avoir la chance de l'embrasser avant de mourir...

- Alors, heu...hésita Ginny. Tu étais, comment dire...amoureuse ?

- Non ! répondit aussitôt Hermione. Je...non ! Enfin, je pense beaucoup à lui, mais c'est parce que...je veux dire...enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Heu, non.

- Fais un effort ! râla-t-elle. Je regrette simplement le fait de n'avoir pas connu ce Drago plus tôt. Je me fiche de l'imbécile qu'il a été pendant sept ans, moi je te parle de l'homme que j'ai découvert dans le néant, celui qui m'a laissé voir derrière son masque, façade que j'ai été la seule à connaître.

- Je crois que je comprends beaucoup mieux, maintenant. Tu as comme été victime d'un coup de foudre pour un autre Drago Malefoy, pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais existé à Poudlard, mais qui s'est révélé uniquement à toi, c'est ça ?

- Quelle importance, de toute façon ? soupira Hermione avec tristesse. Je ne pourrai jamais réellement savoir ce que je ressentais. Je ne reverrai plus jamais ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Ginny enlaça son amie.

- Merci de t'être confiée, lui souffla-t-elle.

- Merci d'être encore là malgré ça, répondit Hermione de la même façon.

Les deux Gryffondors remontèrent se coucher, le cœur plus léger. Décidément, pensa Ginny en se faufilant sous les draps, ce Drago Malefoy continuerait toujours de faire souffrir Hermione, même mort.

***

Un long cri aigu réveilla le château. Dévorés de curiosité, tous les élèves se précipitèrent hors de leur dortoir et coururent jusqu'aux cachots d'où provenait le hurlement. Ginny se faufila parmi la foule et arriva devant le portrait de la Salle Commune des Serpentard ; la fille qui avait crié se tenait devant sa découverte, les yeux exorbités d'horreur. Comme tous les autres, Ginny leva la tête : un jeune homme brun flottait dans les airs, mort. Autour de son cou s'enroulait le cadavre d'un serpent dont la tête avait été coupée. En s'approchant d'un peu plus près, on pouvait voir les initiales sanglantes « A.D » gravées dans la peau de l'animal. Personne n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître : c'était le Serpentard de la veille qui avait nargué les Gryffondors à propos de leur repas.

Les professeurs arrivèrent à grands pas : Rogue, le nouveau directeur, Bellatrix, la sous-directrice, quelques Mangemorts devenus professeurs ainsi que des gobelins. Aucun ancien enseignant n'avait été gardé ; les seuls qui n'avaient pas été expulsés étaient ceux dont personne n'avait à se méfier : l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, et la bibliothécaire, Mme Pince.

- Allez tous déjeuner, ordonna sèchement Rogue, mettant un terme au vacarme.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent dans un bourdonnement de commérage.

- Encore une nouvelle victime de l'Armée de Dumbledore, soupira Maëlle, une amie de Ginny. Je suis sûre que Potter est derrière tout ça.

- Harry passe toutes ses soirées dans le bureau de Rogue, rétorqua Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Il est tellement soupçonné que les professeurs surveillent ses faits et gestes toute la journée.

- Je sais bien, mais tout de même. L'Armée de Dumbledore est sa propre création, non ?

- Oui, mais il y a deux ans de ça, maintenant. Des élèves ont dû reprendre ce symbole pour manifester la nouvelle révolution.

- Sûrement, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. N'empêche, tuer des élèves...

- Ce sont des futurs Mangemorts, Maëlle ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de répliquer. Ils aiment ce nouveau commandement, comme ils aiment Voldemort ! Ce seront eux, plus tard, qui tueront les élèves.

Les deux jeune filles suivirent le flot de sorciers qui entraient dans la Grande Salle, et durent interrompre leur conversation : c'était l'heure du repas. Ginny prit place à côté de son frère, tandis que son amie partit s'asseoir à la table Numéro Deux. Le silence fut difficile à obtenir ; tout le monde parlait du meurtre du Serpentard. Un sourire discret naissait lentement sur tous les visages de la Grande Salle, excepté ceux la table Numéro Une. En effet, bien que la parole ne leur soit pas interdite, les verts et argents restèrent silencieux, ce matin-là.

- Je te parie qu'ils sont terrorisés à l'idée d'être le prochain sur la liste ! ricana un Gryffondor, non loin de Ginny. Ils font moins les malins, maintenant ! Vive l'AD !

- Chut ! s'exclamèrent ses voisins. Ne crie pas trop fort, idiot, ou ce sera toi le prochain sur la liste de Rogue !

- C'est déjà leur quatrième victime, commenta un autre. Comment fait l'AD pour ne pas se faire prendre avec toutes les patrouilles nocturnes ?

- C'est justement ça, qui fait leur légende et leur force, répondit Lavande avec un petit sourire. On raconte qu'ils ont un pouvoir d'invisibilité, mais je n'y crois pas. Je pense plutôt que leur force vient de leur nombre. Ils sont peut-être une centaine ?

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, contredit Padma Patil. S'ils étaient si nombreux à faire parti de l'AD, il y aurait forcément des fuites. Certains prétendent que ce ne seraient même pas des élèves, ni des humains...

- Silence ! s'écria le gobelin pour la énième fois. Pour le non-respect des règles établies concernant l'article C sur les repas en communauté, la table Numéro Quatre se verra privée de déjeuner !

- La seule chose dont on soit sûr, chuchota alors Dean Thomas d'un air grave, tandis que le contenu des assiettes s'évaporaient sous leurs yeux, c'est que les membres de l'AD sont de notre côté. La seule chose dont on soit sûr, c'est qu'ils sont ici, quelque-part parmi nous...

***

Ginny quitta la Grande Salle lorsque l'autorisation leur fut donnée. Tandis que les Gryffondors se dirigeaient vers la tour d'astronomie, où d'ailleurs on n'enseignait plus l'art des étoiles mais l'art d'obéir au Lord Noir, elle prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Sans perdre de temps, elle s'enfonça dans le labyrinthe de livres pour accéder à la Réserve, pièce interdite à quiconque n'avait pas une autorisation du directeur lui-même.

- Qui est là ? lança vivement la voix de Mme Pince.

- C'est moi, souffla Ginny.

- Oh, les clefs sont dans le livre bleu ! Tu sais comment faire ?

- Oui, merci !

Ginny reprit sa route, et arriva bientôt devant une porte imposante, ancrée dans le mur blanc. La jeune femme glissa ses doigts le long des manuels empilés sur l'étagère, avant de saisir celui qui l'intéressait. Elle ouvrit le livre bleu à la page trente-trois. Une grosse clef était vulgairement dessinée sur le papier jaunit, et Ginny déchira la page d'un coup sec, laissant tomber le livre au sol. La clef reprit alors sa taille et sa forme réelle, et Ginny pénétra dans l'immense Réserve sombre et silencieuse. Elle attendit quelques minutes, anxieuse. Enfin, Harry arriva à son tour. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, profitant de ces rares instants.

- Bien joué, sourit Ginny lorsqu'elle eut desserré son étreinte. Ce Serpentard n'avait qu'à la boucler !

- C'était au tour de Luna et Neville cette nuit, c'est eux qu'il faut féliciter, répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

- Oui, mais c'est toi le génie de l'opération.

- Je n'en suis pas très fier, d'ailleurs.

- Harry, nous n'avons pas le choix ! C'est toi même qui me l'a fait comprendre au début, tu te souviens ? Les chouchous de Voldemort sont la future génération du mal, et ils en sont fiers ! Nous ne pouvons laisser les Mangemorts garder le contrôle de Poudlard : si nous ne les en empêchons pas, qui le fera ? Dumbledore est mort...

- Oui, tu as raison. C'est d'ailleurs sur ce sujet que portera le conseil, ce soir.

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de le questionner que Ron débarqua dans la Réserve. Elle poussa brusquement Harry loin d'elle et fit mine de s'intéresser au plafond, tandis que dernier se prenait l'étagère de bois dans les côtes. Grimaçant de douleur, il bafouilla à l'adresse de Ron :

- J'ai trébuché en arrière.

Son ami le dévisagea.

- Trébuché sur quoi ?

Harry jeta un œil au carrelage de pierre parfaitement lisse, et se sentit ridicule.

- T'es en retard, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

A son plus grand soulagement, Ron ne s'éternisa pas.

- Désolé, j'espérais voir Hermione avant de venir.

- Te fatigue pas, l'informa sa sœur. Elle ne va pas en cours, aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? marmonna-t-il. Les profs vont finir par comprendre qu'elle n'est pas réellement malade.

- Je l'ai vu hier soir, et elle n'était pas bien, Ron !

- Laisse-moi deviner, ricana celui-ci. Tu l'as trouvée appuyée contre la fenêtre de votre dortoir, en train de déprimer ?

Ginny baissa les yeux.

- Il faut qu'elle se ressaisisse, ajouta alors Harry. On a besoin d'elle pour l'AD.

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? s'énerva la rousse.

- Parle-lui ! Tu es la seule qu'elle écoute. Convins-là au moins de venir au conseil de ce soir.

- D'accord, j'essaierai, maugréa-t-elle sans trop d'enthousiasme.

- Merci. Bon, dépêchons-nous de préparer la Réserve pour ce soir, il nous reste cinq minutes avant d'aller en cours. Si jamais on nous voit tous les trois, c'est cuit !

Sortant leur baguette magique, ils déplacèrent les immenses étagères sans oublier de jeter des sorts d'assourdissement.

- Comment se passent tes soirées avec Rogue ? se moqua Ron.

- Un pur bonheur, comme toujours. Il est persuadé que je suis à la tête de l'AD, il en donnerait sa main aux hyppogriffes.

- Sachant qu'il n'a pas tort, tu n'es pas prêt de quitter son bureau, on dirait ! soupira Ginny.

- Non, et c'est parfait ainsi.

Les deux rouquins levèrent des regards étonnés vers lui.

- Je vous expliquerai ce soir, avec les autres, dit-il simplement.

***

Traînant les pieds, Hermione descendit les marches de pierre qui menaient au réfectoire des Serpentards. En passant devant l'endroit où le corps avait été retrouvé ce matin, Hermione s'arrêta un instant, la tête en l'air. Et dire que tout ça avait été son idée...

Elle se souvenait clairement du soir où, révoltée après qu'un élève de Poufsouffle ait été abattu à mort à coup de sortilèges par une bande de Serpentards qui n'avaient eu qu'une vulgaire leçon de moral en guise de punition, elle avait regroupé ses amis dans la Salle Commune, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes :

- Ça ne peut plus continuer, avait-elle déclaré. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence : c'est nous, ou eux.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ? avait ricané Ron.

- Ce qu'on sait faire le mieux, tous les trois : se battre.

- Hermione, avait répondu Ron d'un ton incertain, je ne veux pas briser le peu d'espoir qu'il nous reste, mais regarde autour de nous. On ne vit plus dans le même monde, désormais. Les Mangemorts ont pris le pouvoir au Ministère de la Magie, à Gringott, et Poudlard ne vas pas tarder à céder avec toutes les attaques ! Dumbledore ne tiendra pas longtemps, j'en ai peur.

- Alors quoi ? s'était-elle énervée. On baisse les bras ? On passe le reste de notre vie à nous soumettes à ces Mangemorts ? Ce n'est pas nous, ça ! Enfin quoi ! Tous les trois, on s'est sortis de tellement de situations ! On savait qu'un jour le mal prendrait le dessus, non ?

- Hermione a raison, avait alors déclaré Harry. Si nous n'agissons pas, qui le fera ? Les élèves ont besoin de retrouver l'espoir pour ne pas abandonner, et c'est à nous de leur donner.

- Parfaitement ! avait-elle souris. Et c'est justement la raison pour laquelle j'avais pensé à l'AD... Il est temps qu'elle reprenne vie !

Ses deux amis avaient alors approuvé, l'Armée de Dumbledore ayant autrefois été le symbole de révolution contre les forces du mal et l'espoir de vaincre.

Puis, était arrivé l'attaque de harpies, la mort de Drago, la prise définitive de Poudlard par les Mangemorts, et pour couronner le tout, la mort de Dumbledore. Hermione n'avait pas tenu le choc et n'avait plus participé aux réunions de l'AD, plongeant dans une dépression où l'espoir n'avait plus sa place. Sa prise de distance n'avait pas laissé ses amis indifférents, et nombreuses furent les disputes qui s'en suivirent.

- C'était Malefoy, bon sang ! avait crié Ron, un soir où Hermione refusait de participer à une énième réunion. C'était une ordure ! Un idiot qui suivait les traces de son sadique de père ! Pourquoi est-ce que sa perte t'affecte tant, par Merlin ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, avait-elle simplement répondu.

Ce manque de réaction avait plongé Ron dans une colère noire.

- Où est Hermione Granger ? répétait-il souvent. Où est passé la fille forte et joyeuse que je connaissais ? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé durant ton...espèce de voyage, mais c'est une autre Hermione qui est ressortie, ça c'est sûr.

- Peut-être bien, Ron, avait-elle répliqué avec colère. Peut-être bien que j'ai laissée une partie de moi mourir avec Malefoy, et si ce qui en reste ne te plaît pas, eh bien tu n'as qu'à cesser de me parler !

- D'accord, avait finalement répondu Ronald, profondément blessé. Si mon insistance à essayer de te comprendre est si insupportable, je ferais mieux d'arrêter de m'inquiéter pour toi et te laisser t'enfoncer dans cette sorte de mélancolie qui te détruit jours après jours.

Il s'était dirigé vers le portrait de la salle commune, et lui avait jeté un dernier regard :

- Quand mon amie Hermione refera surface, avait-il dit, préviens-moi, ok ?

Puis il était sortit. Depuis, ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Comme c'était arrivé par le passé, Harry était partagé entre ses deux amis, refusant d'abandonner l'un ou l'autre. Lorsqu'il était avec Hermione, il évitait de parler de Ron, mais tentait à chaque fois de lui faire réintégrer les projets de l'AD. Sans succès...

- J'ai besoin de toi, 'Mione, disait-il. L'Armée de Dumbledore a besoin de toi !

- L'Armée de Dumbledore ? avait-elle répété en ricanant. Mais il est mort, Harry ! Notre symbole d'espoir a été tué ! Pour qui nous battons-nous, désormais ?

- Pour notre liberté ! avait-il répliqué avec force. Pour notre école, pour les sorciers, pour le futur !

- Et quelques adolescents vont changer le monde en tuant de malheureux Serpentards ?

- La révolution commence toujours quelque part, Hermione. Regarde le climat de tension et de terreur que notre seul groupe a réussi à instaurer à Poudlard ! Imagine ce groupe par centaines, maintenant ! Les gens nous rejoindrons parce que nous créons l'espoir ! Et, ensemble, nous renverseront l'ordre qu'essaye d'instaurer Voldemort, en commençant par cette école !

Hermione soupira. Elle était si fière de ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'elle-même, malheureusement. C'est pourquoi, depuis quelques temps, elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller voir Blaise. Étant le seul à connaître son secret, avec Ginny désormais, il ne la jugeait pas et la faisait se sentir mieux que n'importe où ailleurs.

Arrivée devant le portrait, elle toqua. Un Serpentard aux grands yeux vert lui ouvrit, et il tira une grimace en l'apercevant.

- Encore toi ? grogna-t-il.

- Est-ce que Blaise est là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Écoute Granger, c'est pas ta maison ici, d'accord ? Alors retourne chez les lionceaux, ça vaut mieux !

- Et toi retourne t'asseoir, s'éleva une voix derrière lui. Ça vaut mieux aussi.

- Blaise ! sourit Hermione.

Le Serpentard lui jeta un dernier regard noir avant d'obéir à contre cœur. Blaise élargit l'ouverture du portrait afin qu'Hermione puisse pénétrer à l'intérieur.

- Viens, lui dit-il en l'emmenant vers les fauteuils positionnés près du feu de cheminée.

Hermione regarda avec envie les murs joliment décorés, les couvertures brodées à leur couleur recouvrant les canapés, les assiettes emplies de sucreries disposées sur les tables, les jeux de cartes étalés par terre et tout ce qui constituait une salle commune digne de ce nom. Tout ça leur avait été enlevé et, si au départ elle s'était jurée de ne jamais montrer un sentiment de faiblesse face aux nouvelles directives, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier chaque soir.

- Fichez le camp, ordonna Blaise aux deux Serpentard occupant les fauteuils.

Ces derniers jaugèrent l'intruse du regard mais, comme l'autre, se contentèrent d'obéir sans rien dire. Hermione prit place dans le fauteuil, tandis que Blaise lui tendait l'assiette contenant divers chocolats.

- Non merci, refusa-t-elle poliment.

- Tes amis vont pas te détester pour un carré de chocolat, tu sais ? dit-il alors en reposant l'assiette.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, je n'ai juste pas faim.

Elle remercia intérieurement Blaise de ne pas relever un mensonge aussi ridicule ; avec les maigres repas servis aux Gryffondors, repas qu'elle sautait, d'ailleurs, il était évident que la faim lui rongeait les entrailles ! Mais, venir ici étant déjà considéré comme une forme de trahison par sa maison, profiter du confort des Serpentard n'était définitivement pas dans ses intentions.

- T'as de la chance que je sois noir, grand et balèze, dit alors Blaise avec un sourire. Sinon, tu n'arriverais jamais à venir ici sans ennuis !

- Ils ne t'écoutent pas pour ça, contredit-elle. Tu sais bien qu'ils t'obéissent parce que tu étais le meilleur ami de Drago, et que tu deviens son « successeur » en tant que Prince des Serpents.

- Ouais, mais que serait un Prince des Serpents petit, maigrelet et à lunette ? Ils m'auraient déjà remplacé ! Non, si tu veux faire la loi, l'allure est un atout majeur. C'est Malefoy qui me l'a appris.

Un silence suivit ses paroles, comme à chaque fois que son nom était prononcé.

- Il te manque ? demanda alors Hermione.

- Cet enfoiré de mes deux ? pouffa Blaise. Qu'il reste où il est, oui !

Hermione sourit tristement, puis Blaise baissa les yeux.

- Ouais, souffla-t-il. Merlin qu'il me manque, ce con.

- Parle-moi de lui, demanda Hermione.

- Encore ? Granger, j'taime bien, mais tu pousses un peu, là. Je t'ai déjà raconté tout ce que je savais !

- Dis-le moi encore, supplia-t-elle.

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, hésita-t-il. Après, tu vas encore te perdre dans tes pensées et te morfondre pour des jours ! Merde, regarde-toi à la fin, Granger ! T'es devenue toute maigre et toute blanche, on dirait un cadavre ! Faut que tu te ressaisisses, que t'arrêtes de penser à ce que qui s'est passé et que t'ailles de l'avant !

- On dirait Ron, maugréa Hermione.

- Et bah peut-être que tu devrais écouter Weasley, pour une fois !

Hermione se leva d'un bond, traversa la salle commune avec colère et ouvrit le portrait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'étonna son ami, pris au dépourvu.

- Je m'en vais ! Je suis venu ici parce que je pensais y trouver du réconfort, mais je n'obtiens à la place que des jugements et des conseils déjà entendus mille fois avant !

- D'accord, d'accord ! céda-t-il en se levant à son tour et en refermant la porte d'une main. Je vais te parler de lui, ça te va ? Mais c'est la dernière fois, et pour de bon ! Je ne veux pas être responsable de ton état pitoyable.

- Merci, sourit-elle en allant se rasseoir.

- Tout va bien, Zab' ? s'inquiéta un Serpentard.

- Ouais, t'inquiète. C'est juste les nerfs de la lionne qui lâchent.

- Les Gryffondors manquent cruellement de sang-froid ! confirma-t-il en ricanant.

- C'est sûr ! renchérit un autre qui avait écouté. Malefoy était d'ailleurs le plus doué d'entre nous pour les mettre hors d'eux ! Paix à son âme.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Jamais elle n'aurait découvert la popularité de Drago Malefoy, si elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans son propre nid de serpents. Tout comme Harry et Ron, elle ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme un garçon pourri gâté dont la célébrité n'était due qu'à son nom et sa richesse. Mais, depuis sa mort, Hermione venait presque tous les soirs ici. Elle avait alors découvert que le garçon qu'elle avait cru être seul et incapable d'autres amis que ceux qu'il achetait, se révélait en fait être un vrai roi au sein de sa maison. Non par la force, mais parce qu'il avait été élu ainsi. Les élèves ici présents regrettaient bien plus que la mort d'un simple chef, il regrettaient la mort d'un ami et d'un exemple ; un soir, Blaise lui avait expliqué comment Drago était parvenu à se faire respecter, des années auparavant.

- Tu comprends, expliquait-il la bouche pleine de chocolat, Malefoy est quelqu'un qui a grandi seul. Étant fils unique, il n'a jamais pu exercer une quelconque autorité sur un petit frère. Alors, en venant ici, il a saisi l'occasion de montrer de quoi il était capable. Tous les Serpentard devenaient ses petits frères, et tous allaient devoir apprendre à l'écouter. Notre maison est plutôt connue pour être du genre chacun pour soi, tu vois. Si tu t'en sors, tant mieux, si t'es dans la merde, bah tu te débrouilles. Mais Malefoy a changé tout ça. S'il voulait être obéi de tout le monde, il avait d'abord besoin que ce tout le monde forme un groupe uni et soudé. Seulement, nous, on pigeait pas au début, tu vois ? Parce que la fraternité et tout ça, bah c'était des trucs de Gryffondors. Alors, il a dû montré l'exemple. Du coup, chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous s'attirait des ennuis, quels qu'ils soient, Malefoy se débrouillait toujours pour essayer de le sortir du pétrin. Tu me diras, avec tous les contacts hauts placés de son père, c'était facile pour lui. Mais bon, petit à petit, on lui est tous devenu redevable pour quelque chose. On s'est rendu compte que c'était pas si mal, finalement, le fait de savoir qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un sur qui tu pouvais compter en cas de problème, et on a commencé à se soutenir les uns les autres. Malefoy ne s'est pas imposé, comme beaucoup le croit, c'est nous qui le voulions pour guide. Quand t'y penses, il est quand même sacrément intelligent, ce mec ! Il est rentré à Poudlard avec la ferme intention de devenir le chef de sa maison, et sept ans plus tard, il l'était encore ! C'est un exploit quand tu te dis qu'avant, à Serpentard, c'était la loi du plus fort qui fonctionnait ; l'imbécile qui essayait de se faire respecter en tant que chef ne durait pas deux jours.

- Toi aussi, tu lui es redevable de quelque chose ? avait alors questionné Hermione, curieuse.

Blaise avait lâché un simple « ouais », mais n'avait rien ajouté de plus. Elle aurait tellement aimé être au courant de tout ça des années plus tôt, lorsque Drago était encore en vie. Elle l'aurait alors vu d'un autre œil, car elle aurait su qu'au fond se cachait quelqu'un d'autre. Comme cela arrivait souvent, un flash du passé ressurgit brusquement, et sa propre voix, ainsi que celle de Malefoy, résonnèrent dans sa tête aussi clairement que si elles avaient réelles : « _Sache que, contrairement à toi, je ne prends aucun plaisir à humilier quiconque, mais je suis bien obligée de répondre à tes insultes, Malefoy ! Parce que, sinon, qui t'apprendra que tu n'es qu'un homme parmi les autres, et non pas un dieu, hein ? Et puis, franchement, mes répliques ne t'ont jamais atteinte, alors arrête ta comédie.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Granger ? Après tout, tu viens juste de le dire : je suis humain. Crois-tu vraiment que je ne vois pas que je te blesse parfois ? Crois-tu vraiment que je ne vois pas ta tristesse sous la carapace d'indifférence que tu t'essaies à porter ? Je vois plus loin qu'un simple masque, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, apparemment »._

- Oh, Granger ? appelait la voix de Blaise, lointaine. T'es toujours avec moi ?

Hermione leva la tête vers lui, encore un peu ailleurs.

- Heu, oui, oui.

- Tu vois, je le savais ! Je t'avais dit que t'allais repartir dans tes rêveries, si on en reparlait. T'es têtue, comme fille, tu sais ça ?

Elle marmonna un rapide « désolée », mais Blaise lâcha un petit rire.

- Je crois que c'est ce qu'il aimait chez toi. Quand tu as une idée en tête, il est impossible de te l'enlever, parce que c'est comme essayer d'expliquer la politesse à un Troll !

- Qu'aimait-il d'autre, chez moi ?

Blaise haussa les épaules.

- Difficile à dire. Tu sais, il ne m'a jamais avoué clairement ses sentiments pour toi.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, confuse.

- Attends, dit-elle, t'es en train de me dire que _tu supposes_ qu'il m'aimait ?

- Non, moi je _sais_ qu'il t'aimait, et son sacrifice en apporte la preuve. En revanche, lui...bah je crois qu'il ne le savait pas.

- Quoi ? Explique-toi, Blaise, le pressa-t-elle, le cœur battant.

- Franchement, tu vois Malefoy se confier sur ses sentiments ? ricana-t-il. Même si tu lui mettais la baguette sous la gorge, ce gars n'avouerait jamais être amoureux ! Il a été élevé dans l'esprit de dissimuler toute émotion compromettante à son autorité, et l'amour est le sentiment numéro un à bannir, si tu veux être crédible. Alors, non, bien sûr que non, il ne m'a jamais dit ressentir quoi que ce soit pour toi ! Je crois même qu'il aurait préféré mourir, plutôt que de s'avouer rien qu'à lui-même qu'il t'aimait !

- Mais, bredouilla Hermione, tu m'as bien dit toi-même qu'il te parlait souvent de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais comment crois-tu qu'il parlait de toi, Granger ? En gueulant, comme toujours, voilà comment il parlait de toi. Désolé, je pensais ça évident.

- Eh bien non ! s'énerva Hermione, prise au dépourvu. Je pensais...je ne sais pas moi, je pensais qu'il te disais que...enfin...Oh puis mince, tu as raison ! Je me trouve bien bête, maintenant, d'avoir pu l'imaginer en train de te parler de moi comme d'un amour secret ! Ça paraît ridicule et loin de lui ressembler, quand j'y pense. Mais alors, si ça se trouve, tu as mal interprété ? Si ça se trouve, peut-être qu'il ne m'aimait pas et que tu te faisais des idées ?

- Crois-moi, Granger, rigola Blaise en s'allongeant un peu plus dans le fauteuil, il y a énormément de choses que j'ignore concernant Malefoy, mais si je devais n'avoir qu'une seule certitude à son sujet, ce serait son amour pour toi.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Raconte-moi, demanda-t-elle, telle une enfant réclamant une histoire.

Le Serpentard la fixa de ses yeux noirs un long moment, puis désigna l'assiette d'un coup de tête.

- Prends un chocolat, dit-il alors.

- Non, je t'ai déjà dit que...

- Prends-en un où je ne te dirais rien, exigea-t-il.

Hermione le fusilla du regard, puis prit un chocolat en forme de poisson en soupirant.

- Allez, l'encouragea Blaise. Mange-le, c'est bon tu vas voir.

Hermione obéit et mit le poisson dans sa bouche. Elle le sentit alors s'agiter et nager contre sa langue, tout en déversant derrière lui une rivière de chocolat chaud et fondant.

- Tu vois, t'es pas morte, lança Blaise. Prends-en un autre.

- Arrête d'essayer de me nourrir, ok ? Raconte !

- Bon, d'accord, d'accord !

Blaise tourna son regard vers les flammes, choisissant ses mots avec soin. Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable à la jeune femme, il commença enfin à raconter...

Malefoy était réputé à Poudlard pour plusieurs raisons ; auprès des filles pour son charme irrésistible, auprès des professeurs pour ses résultats scolaires excellents, auprès des Gryffondor pour sa capacité à les mettre hors d'eux, auprès des Serdaigle pour sa victoire inévitable à chaque match de Quidditch, auprès des Poufsouffle pour le nombre incalculable de premières années traumatisées, et enfin, auprès de nous, les Serpentard, pour son inimitable sang-froid face à n'importe quelle situation.

En effet, tout paraissait facile pour Drago Malefoy. On ne savait pas comment il s'y prenait, mais là où on voyait un problème insurmontable, lui n'y voyait qu'une difficulté passagère. Il détenait l'art de la manipulation et du mensonge comme s'il était né avec, et chaque victime de sa parole d'or se faisait toujours embobinée avec succès. Une fois qu'elles étaient dans sa poche, c'était comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter ; les soirées organisées dans notre salle commune passait de « jusqu'à minuit maximum » à « amusez-vous bien, mais ne veillez pas trop tard quand même », le prix de la bièraubeurre passait de vingt mornilles à dix mornilles, et les retenues de trois heures devenaient de simples lignes à copier pour le lendemain.

Oui, Drago Malefoy semblait contrôler tout son petit monde à la perfection. Tout son petit monde, exceptée une personne : toi. Hermione Granger. Ton seul nom suffisait à faire disparaître son sourire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il laissait croire à chacun d'entre nous. Mais moi, je savais que c'était également le seul nom capable de le faire apparaître...

J'ai commencé à me poser des questions lors de notre quatrième année. J'étais assis ici-même, en train de me creuser la tête pour un devoir de métamorphose. La salle commune était vide, tous les élèves préférant aller discuter du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers autour d'un jus de citrouille, plutôt que de travailler. Moi, je restais à l'intérieur parce que ces rares moments de solitude étaient les seuls où j'arrivais à me concentrer pour bosser. Mais le silence n'a pas duré longtemps...

- Ce connard va me le payer !

Malefoy avait débarqué en furie dans la pièce, balancé son sac en l'air et s'était écroulé sur le canapé, jurant à tort à et travers. Je refermai mon livre en soupirant : je bosserai une autre fois, tant pis. Cependant, je n'osais pas l'interrompre dans sa tempête de colère et préférai attendre qu'il se calme ; c'était plus prudent pour mes fesses. Au bout d'un moment, lorsque ne résonnait plus que sa respiration haletante, je risquai :

- C'est Granger, c'est ça ?

Je ne pensais pas ses yeux pouvoir devenir encore plus gris qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, et je réalisai mon erreur en même temps qu'il tournait son regard assassin vers moi. Je m'apprêtais à retirer mes paroles, mais il prit les devants :

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

Il se leva et se dirigea vers moi à pas lents. Je ressentais sa colère jusque dans mes veines, et je voulus rattraper ma boulette :

- Non, Potter ! m'exclamai-je. Je voulais dire Potter.

- Mais tu as dit Granger, Blaise, rétorqua-t-il en arrivant à ma hauteur.

- Bon ok, ça va ! cédai-je. Ouais, j'ai dit Granger, mais comme j'aurais pu dire Potter ou Weasley !

Je m'enfonçais royalement dans mon propre mensonge, et ça ne fit qu'aggraver son état.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu me parles de Granger chaque fois que je suis énervé, hein ? s'était-il écrié.

- Excuse-moi, Drac', mais c'est la seule personne que je connaisse qui parvienne à te mettre dans cet état-là !

- N'importe quoi ! Tu ferais mieux de la fermer au lieu de sortir des conneries pareilles.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, si ce n'est pas elle ? ricanais-je, curieux de l'entendre.

Il serra les mâchoires et détourna le regard.

- C'est l'autre con avec son œil de poupée, maugréa-t-il.

- Maugrey ? m'étonnai-je.

- Ouais. Il m'a carrément humilié, tout à l'heure. Il m'a transformé en fouine devant tout le monde !

Je me mordis les joues pour ne pas rire et Malefoy tourna vivement son regard vers moi, m'avertissant clairement qu'au moindre commentaire, j'étais dans la merde.

- Bon, repris-je en me raclant la gorge, recouvrant mon sérieux. Il t'as transformé en fouine, et alors ? T'as déjà vécu pire, non ?

J'étais étonné de le trouver dans cet état-là pour si peu car, même si l'humiliation était l'une des pires choses pour un Malefoy, Drago parvenait généralement à garder son sang-froid, ne désirant pour rien au monde montrer qu'il avait été affecté.

- T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit, ou quoi ? s'énervait-il de nouveau. En fouine ! Devant tout le monde !

- C'est qui d'abord, « tout le monde » ?

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Deux ou trois Serdaigles, des Gryffondors, Crabb et Goyle...qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Ahuri, je ricanai :

- Attends, t'es en train de me dire que vous n'étiez pas plus de dix ? C'est ça, la grosse humiliation ?

- Putain, mais tu comprends rien aujourd'hui ? s'effara-t-il.

Au contraire, je comprenais beaucoup mieux que lui. J'attendais simplement qu'il finisse par l'avouer tout seul. Ce qui, comme je m'y attendais, ne tarda pas à arriver quelques minutes plus tard.

- L'autre idiote là...se mit-il à marmonner. Avec son sourire prétentieux et ses cheveux coiffés avec un aspirateur !

Ah, enfin. On y était. La véritable source du problème...

- Granger ? questionnai-je en dissimulant mon sourire au risque de me le faire arracher à mains nues.

- Qui d'autre ? grogna-t-il. T'en connais beaucoup des castors coiffés d'une serpillère ? Elle n'a pas cessé de rigoler du début jusqu'à la fin ! Son rire était le plus fort et le plus insupportable de tous.

Bien évidemment, j'étais persuadé que tout le monde avait explosé de rire de la même façon. Seulement, lui, n'avait entendu que le rire auquel il prêta attention, le seul qui l'importait et qui lui fit plus mal que les autres.

Je compris ce soir-là que c'était d'avoir été humilié devant toi, qui l'avait réellement mit hors de lui. Mais l'idée qu'il puisse t'apprécier était si ridicule que j'oubliai vite l'histoire de ce petit incident.

Incident qui revint toquer à ma mémoire, l'année suivante.

Notre groupe de six Serpentard se baladait à Pré-au-Lard, un jour de sortie. Il neigeait et Malefoy avait suggéré d'aller se boire une bièraubeurre, aux Trois Balais. Bien sûr, par suggérer, j'entends ordonner, car aucun de nous n'aimait s'aventurer à contredire ses envies. On a donc pris une table, celle du fond, comme d'habitude. La serveuse nous a apporté nos six boissons, et elle est repartie avec nos six paires d'yeux sur elle.

- Dommage qu'elle travaille pas à Poudlard, celle-là ! plaisanta Troy Gordon, le clown de la troupe.

- Rêve pas, elle préfère les hommes, avait répliqué Dave Harris, un Serpentard que Malefoy n'aimait pas trop mais acceptait dans son groupe à cause de l'influence importante qu'avait son père, au ministère.

- Parkinson devrait lui plaire, dans ce cas, avait dit Malefoy en tirant un petit sourire.

On éclata tous de rire. Malefoy s'était définitivement débarrassé de Pansy, quelques jours plus tôt. Elle nuisait à son image, et sa popularité auprès des filles Serpentard ayant chuté, elle n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour lui. De plus, collante comme elle était, ça faisait du bien de se retrouver enfin entre hommes sans avoir à supporter ses commérages incessants sur chaque fille qui jetait un œil à Drago. Du coup, cette après-midi là, on respirait de nouveau et on s'est lâché sur notre sujet préféré après le Quidditch : les femmes. Chaque nouvelle élève qui pénétrait les Trois Balais devenait aussitôt une nouvelle cible, et se faisait détaillée de la tête au pied avant d'être finalement jugée « potable », « carrément potable », ou « imbuvable ». Au bout d'une heure, on avait dégoté en tout huit potables, trois carrément potables, et douze imbuvables.

- La pêche était pas mal, déclara Troy en s'étirant. Faudra qu'on remettre ça, les gars !

On approuva tous en riant. Et c'est là que tu entras en scène...

Accompagnée de tes deux amis, tu commandas trois bièraubeurres avant d'éclater de rire à l'une des blagues de Weasley. Je jetai un œil à Drago et ne fut même pas surpris de le trouver en train de t'observer, le visage néanmoins impassible.

- Allez, on se casse, déclara-t-il soudain.

Malefoy voulait s'en aller, il était donc l'heure de s'en aller, point final. On commença à bouger, lorsque Dave Harris te remarqua à son tour.

- Et que pensez-vous de Granger, alors ? demanda-t-il en restant assis.

Aussitôt, je sentis Malefoy se raidir, à côté de moi.

- Le jeu est terminé, trancha-t-il sèchement. J'ai dit on se casse.

Dave était encore nouveau, dans le groupe, et il avait dû louper l'initiation de départ, parce qu'il semblait complètement ignorer les règles de bases pour appartenir au clan rapproché de Malefoy. Ignorant, ou idiot, je ne saurais donc le dire, mais il agit comme si Drago n'avait rien dit.

- Elle est pas mal, n'empêche, poursuivit-il en la détaillant du regard.

- La ferme, Harris.

La voix cassante de Malefoy nous avertit tous que Dave allait trop loin, mais, une fois de plus, ce dernier ne reçut pas le message.

- Allez, les gars ! rit-il en nous regardant tour à tour. Une petite dernière, pour la route ! Je sais qu'elle est insupportable, mais qu'est-ce vous pensez de Granger, honnêtement ?

Sentant que les choses allaient se gâter pour le petit nouveau, je saisis discrètement le blouson de Dave par la manche, et tentai de le forcer à se lever.

- Tais-toi, lui soufflai-je.

- Merlin, regardez-moi ces fesses ! s'exclamait-il, tandis que tu te levais de ta table.

Je ne pus plus rien faire pour lui lorsque la main de Malefoy, vive et puissante, plongea brusquement vers son col de chemise, pour le soulever tout entier contre le mur, renversant au passage les chopes de bière qui se fracassèrent au sol. Le bruit de verre cassé interpella les autres clients et les discussions cessèrent lentement, comme si quelqu'un avait tout à coup tourné le bouton du volume.

- Je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule, Harris, c'est clair ? le menaça Malefoy en sortant sa baguette magique de sa poche arrière pour venir la lui planter sous le menton.

- Les bagarres, c'est dehors ! rouspéta alors la patronne du bars. Fichez-moi le camp d'ici ou c'est moi qui m'en charge !

- Allez, Drac', lui dis-je. Viens, on s'en va.

Malefoy transperça Dave du regard encore quelques secondes, comme pour bien lui ancrer sa couleur grise dans la tête, avant de le laisser mollement retomber contre la chaise renversée. Alors qu'on s'apprêtait à quitter l'endroit, Dave se releva et, à croire qu'il ne tenait pas à la vie, se permit de menacer Malefoy :

- Lucius va avoir des problèmes, au bureau, crois-moi !

Cet imbécile osait là un sujet très sensible, chez Drago. Mais ce dernier se contenta de tirer un petit sourire.

- Sache que celui qui impressionnera mon père n'est pas encore né, Harris. Et si chez toi le père est aussi intelligent que le fils, alors Lucius n'a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Sur le chemin du retour, Malefoy restait silencieux, et donc personne ne parla de ce qu'il s'était passé. En revanche, tout le monde y pensait. Et si je suis sûr que les autres ne comprenaient pas la réaction excessive de Drago dans le pub, moi, j'avais de quoi creuser la question et m'en poser de nouvelles. Notamment celle-là : si Drago conservait aisément son sang-froid face à des menaces envers son père, ce qui atteignait déjà un niveau élevé de maîtrise de soi quand on connaissait les Malefoy, comment interpréter un emportement violent face à une simple blague sur Hermione Granger, son ennemie jurée ?

La réponse se mit alors à flotter devant mes yeux, mais je ne fit que la traverser en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue. Il y a des choses qu'il est parfois plus prudent et plus sage de ne pas savoir, surtout lorsque le principal concerné les ignore...

Malheureusement, il arrive un moment où ce que tu essayes de devancer finit par te rattraper. J'ai enfin accepté l'évidente vérité cette année, lors du Bal d'Hiver...

T'avais fait fort ce soir-là, Granger. Vêtue de ta longue robe rouge moulante, tes cheveux démêlés et élégamment relevés en chignon classe et fantaisiste à la fois, tes yeux légèrement maquillés et, par dessus tout, un splendide sourire qui ne te quittait pas de la soirée.

Sourire qui n'avait d'autre raison que la présence de ton cavalier à tes côtés : Weasley. En vous observant sans arrêt rire, rougir et danser avec des gestes maladroits, il n'en fallait pas plus pour comprendre l'amour encore jeune qui vous liait, tous les deux. Mais il n'en fallait pas plus non plus pour gâcher la soirée de Malefoy...

Avachi sur sa chaise avec son verre à la main, je l'avais rarement trouvé aussi pitoyable. Étrangement, cette immobilisme ne fit que renforcer le désir ardent de la gente féminine, prête à tout pour danser avec lui. Assis à ses côtés, comme toujours lorsque je sentais qu'il allait mal, je regardais donc défiler les filles qui se postaient sans arrêt devant nous, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué que leurs fesses se trouvaient comme par hasard devant les yeux de Drago. Je vis même une troisième année faire tomber cinq fois son bracelet à ses pieds en l'espace d'une heure.

Mais les yeux de Malefoy ne voyaient rien d'autre que toi, ce soir-là.

- Tu veux danser ? lui proposa une fille en s'abaissant à sa hauteur, découvrant un joli décolleté.

Drago leva un sourcil.

- Et toi, tu veux danser ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Alors vas danser et fous-moi la paix, lâcha-t-il avant de siroter sa boisson d'un air morne.

Choquée, la fille s'éloigna d'un pas rageur.

- Regarde-moi ce crétin qui essaye de danser, ricana-t-il alors en me donnant un coup de coude.

Avant même de suivre son regard, j'avais deviné qu'il parlait de Weasley.

- A force de se faire écraser les pieds, Granger va finir par les avoir aussi grands et plats que ce clown !

Il se mit à rire et se servit un whisky pur-feu. C'est alors que, du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus avec horreur Weasley déposer un baiser sur ta jour. Aussitôt, je tentai de distraire l'attention de Malefoy.

- Regarde Pansy ! riais-je. Son cavalier vient de marcher sur sa robe trop longue et sa bretelle se barre !

Tentative échouée. Drago avait les yeux rivés sur vous, et ce que venait de faire Weasley provoqua une contraction de mâchoire que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je vis ses doigts se resserrer autour du verre qu'il tenait avant qu'il ne le boive d'une traite. Puis, il se resservit. Et à chaque geste du rouquin qui le contrariait, Drago buvait. Autant te dire qu'il n'était plus très clair à la fin de la soirée !

- Tu devrais arrêter de boire, Drac', tu crois pas ?

J'étais la seule et unique personne sur terre à pouvoir se permettre un tel conseil sans avoir à craindre quoi que ce soit, et j'en étais plutôt fière. Mais, ce soir-là, sa réaction me vexa quelque peu, car il réagit comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre.

- Merde, lâche-moi à la fin, Blaise ! T'es qui pour me dire ce que je dois faire ?

- Je suis ton pote, et si tu veux vraiment savoir, je suis tellement ton pote que je reste le cul assis sur une chaise juste pour ne pas te laisser seul !

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le faire !

- Depuis quand est-ce que t'as besoin de me demander pour que je fasse ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu veux que je reste pour ne pas apparaître seul en public ? Je te connais depuis trop d'années pour savoir quand je dois rester à tes côtés ou pas.

- La preuve que non ; j'aimerais que tu te tires et t'es encore là, maugréa-t-il.

Il était soûl, je le savais très bien, comme je savais qu'il ne pensait pas ses paroles. Pourtant, j'en ai eu marre.

- Fallait me le dire plutôt que ma présence t'emmerdait tant, Malefoy, au moins j'aurais pas gâché ma soirée à écouter ta fichue liste de « ce qui est laid chez un Weasley » !

Je me levai donc de ma chaise, heureux de constater que mes pieds n'avaient pas pris racine dans le sol, et m'éloignai de l'ivrogne.

- Zab' ! m'appela-t-il. Allez quoi, tire pas la gueule !

Mais je ne revins pas sur mes pas, même si l'envie m'en démangeait ; j'aimais bien les rares moments où il avouait être perdu, sans moi !

- Zab ! Ouais, allez c'est ça, tire-toi ! Mais ne vient pas pleurer quand je te manquerai !

- C'est ce que j'allais te dire ! répliquai-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de tirer un sourire.

- T'es vraiment un con, Blaise, l'entendis-je marmonner, tandis qu'il se cramponnait à sa chaise pour se relever. Si tu me cherches pour t'excuser, espèce de lâcheur, je serai dehors. Marre de cette ambiance conviviale.

Je le regardai se diriger vers la sortie en tentant d'adopter un air naturel, autrement dit sans tituber.

- Pitoyable, soufflais-je tandis qu'il se prenait une troisième chaise dans les reins.

Alors que je m'apprêtais enfin à profiter de ma soirée en me dirigeant vers une Poufsouffle qui n'arrêtait pas de m'envoyer des sourires, Weasley passa devant moi à toute allure, manquant de renverser mon verre. Il ne me remarqua même pas, alors que, généralement, ma silhouette ne passe pas inaperçue. Sachant que c'était à cause de ce type que Malefoy m'avait pourri ma soirée, je ne me gênai pas pour lui conseiller de faire gaffe où il mettait ses grands pieds plats. Mais il ne m'entendit pas non plus, et s'adressa à Potter qui se trouvait derrière moi.

- Je vais lui dire, Harry ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est le bon moment, je le sens !

- Ron, soupira Potter, te vexes pas, hein ? Mais ça fait la troisième fois cette semaine que tu me dis cette même phrase, et, chaque fois, tu reviens dix minutes après avec ce même air désespéré sur le visage, bredouillant un « j'ai pas pu » qui me fait lâcher ce même long soupir.

- Non, là c'est différent ! Je suis sûr que je vais y arriver ! Je vais l'emmener dehors et lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle, une bonne fois pour toutes !

- Bon, d'accord, si tu le dis, répondit Potter avec un évident faux sourire. Fonce, dans ce cas !

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, me bousculant de nouveau. Je ne put m'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement. Il était clair que Potter ne croyait pas son ami capable de courage ce soir-là plus qu'un autre, mais, pourtant, il lui avait dit de foncer. Mensonge accompagné d'un sourire, en plus. Je me souviens alors m'être trouvé vraiment chanceux de ne pas être un Gryffondor, forcé de sourire et de faire bonne figure pour ne pas inquiéter ses proches. Quelle maison bourrée d'hypocrisie ! A Serpentard, quand t'as un truc à dire, tu le dis, et si ton pote est sur le point de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie, tu lui dis aussi. Ouais, cette étrange conversation m'avait fait réalisé à quel point j'étais chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un comme Malefoy pour ami. Avec lui, les choses étaient dites clairement, sans passer par quatre chemins. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Mon cœur loupa soudain un battement en repensant à lui. Mes yeux se dirigèrent d'abord sur sa chaise vide, puis le hall d'entrée, et revinrent à sa chaise vide.

- Merde ! jurai-je.

Je reposai brutalement mon verre sur le bar et me précipitai dehors à mon tour. Le calcul était simple : Malefoy à l'extérieur, plus Weasley à l'extérieur était égal à des embrouilles qui ne sentaient pas bon, pas bon du tout...

Une fois dehors, j'aperçus d'abord Weasley et toi qui marchiez à travers les jardins de Poudlard éclairés par la pleine lune, le parfait tableau romantique quoi. Puis, en tournant la tête vers la gauche, je vis ensuite Malefoy qui revenait du lac noir, et qui n'allait pas tarder à vous croiser pour rentrer au château. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qui m'arrivait, à essayer de comprendre cet élan soudain de préférer me faire piétiner par un hyppogriffe plutôt que d'assister à la scène qui suivrait si je n'intervenait pas, et j'ai foncé.

- Hey, Blaise ! sourit Drago en m'apercevant, manquant de trébucher. Je savais que tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps avant de venir t'excuser !

- Rêve, Malefoy, répondis-je, tandis qu'il posait son coude sur mon épaule, l'haleine empestant l'alcool.

- Allez, avoue que tu m'aimes ! rigolait-il pendant que je le traînais à l'opposé des jardins. C'est pourtant pas difficile !

- Ah oui ? maugréais-je, me retenant de lui renvoyer la balle concernant ses propres sentiments.

Heureusement, je n'ai rien dit ; j'avais assez d'expérience « malefoyenne » pour savoir que, même ivre, il me vaincrait au duel qu'il risquait fortement de me lancer, comme toujours.

- Eh, où on va, là ? m'arrêta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est par là le château, Blaise ! T'es complètement bourré, ma parole ?

- On fait juste un petit détour, répondis-je innocemment en le poussant pour qu'il avance.

Mais on ne forçait pas Drago à aller là où il ne voulait pas.

- Eh, attends ! s'exclama-t-il plissant les yeux. C'est pas Weasmoche, là-bas ?

Ma bouche se tordit en une affreuse grimace.

- Non ! lâchais-je aussitôt. Et, entre nous, c'est toi qui est complètement bourré, mon vieux !

- Mais pas aveugle ! répliqua-t-il. Si, regarde ! Bien sûr que c'est la belette, tu reconnais pas sa tête orange ? Même dans la nuit, ses poils de carotte resplendissent !

C'est alors qu'il me saisit par la manche et ce fut à son tour de me traîner là où je ne voulais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Drac'? soupirais-je, agacé.

- On va juste s'amuser un peu, dit-il avec ce sourire que je connaissais par cœur et qui ne pressentait jamais rien de bon.

Je n'eus pas le temps de le retenir qu'on se retrouvait déjà au milieu des jardins. Lorsque je vis Drago se figer devant moi, je sus qu'il venait enfin de t'apercevoir aux côtés de Weasley.

- Bon, on rentre ? demandais-je en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

- Hors de question ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te défiles toujours quand on peux s'amuser ?

- Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne renonces jamais ? m'énervais-je.

- Tout simplement parce que j'ignore la signification de ce mot, cher ami. Mon père m'a uniquement enseigné le vocabulaire des gagnants, et « renoncer » n'est pas dans mon dictionnaire !

Je levai les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il avançait à grand pas vers son couple de victimes.

- Mais regardez qui va là ! s'exclama-t-il en levant ses bras en l'air. Le castor et la belette ! Si c'est pas mignon...

- Oh, non, pas lui, pas maintenant ! pesta Weasley entre ses dents en se retournant vers le nouvel arrivant. Voilà la fouine, on dirait que les rongeurs sont au complet ? Tu veux quoi, Malefoy ?

- Visiter les charmants jardins de Poudlard, je n'ai pas le droit ?

- T'es soûl ? s'étonna le roux.

- Ouais, un peu, avoua-t-il. Ça arrive aux grandes personnes qui boivent trop. Tu comprendras un jour, quand ta dodu de mère t'apportera autre chose que des biberons de jus de citrouille.

Ron devint rouge comme une pivoine et fit un pas en avant, mais tu l'as retenu par les épaules :

- Il te cherche, tu le sais bien. Viens, on s'en va.

- Oui, écoutons la sainte Granger nous diriger vers la voie de la sagesse ! ironisa Malefoy. Si t'es si intelligente, pourquoi est-ce que tu traînes avec cet idiot, hein ? T'as fait les fonds de tiroirs pour le dégoter, ou quoi ?

Là, j'ai vu tes yeux démesurément s'agrandirent ; tu semblais ahurie par ce que tu entendais.

- Non mais de quoi est-ce que tu te mêles, Malefoy ? Tu te sens seul à ce point pour aller jusqu'à abandonner tes groupies et venir embêter deux pauvres inférieurs comme nous ?

- Mes groupies, comme tu dis, sont bien moins divertissantes que de regarder Weasley bafouiller et rougir devant une fille !

Drago éclata de rire en se tournant vers moi, pensant probablement que je rirais avec lui, mais ne croisa que mon regard noir qui le mettait clairement en garde d'arrêter avant d'avoir des ennuis. Une fois de plus, Weasley voulut se battre, mais tu le tiras en arrière. Il jeta un regard chargé de mépris vers Malefoy, puis lança en me désignant d'un coup de tête :

- Même ton pote ne te trouve pas drôle, Malefoy. Je suis peut-être idiot, mais moi, au moins, je semble avoir un minimum de fierté pour ne pas me ridiculiser comme toi !

Il tourna les talons pour te rejoindre, mais Drago, plus en colère qu'amusé cette fois, n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir fini avec vous.

- Allez, c'est ça Wistiti, va lui faire ta déclaration d'amour écœurante ailleurs !

Il se mit alors à imiter Weasley d'un ton romantique, gesticulant dans l'air frais de la nuit :

- Oh Granger, veux-tu m'épouser ? On dormira dans la litière du chat parce que les fesses de ma mère prennent trop de place dans notre cabane miteuse ! Et on passera notre lune de miel dans notre potager avec les citrouilles, pendant que les gnomes nous joueront du violon !

- Ça suffit, Drac' ! m'interposai-je en le tirant par le bras.

Mais il me repoussa violemment de ses deux mains, son visage perdant alors toute trace de plaisanterie.

- Fous-moi la paix, Blaise ! me cracha-t-il avant de se retourner vers Weasley.

Ce dernier, poussé à bout, arrivait à grands pas, poings serrés. Je vis Drago tirer un sourire de satisfaction, avant que sa tête ne chavire sous le coup de poing que Weasley lui adressa directement dans la mâchoire.

C'était alors trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Drago répondit aux coups en offrant à son adversaire une droite magistrale ; je me souviens encore du bruit d'os brisé. Pendant que tu criais comme une folle, Potter a débarqué et s'est alors rué sur Malefoy. Il l'a tiré en arrière et la jeté contre le mur. J'étais content qu'il les ait séparés, au début, mais lorsque j'ai vu que Potter comptait en fait prendre part à la bagarre, je suis aussitôt venu à la rescousse. Que Malefoy et Weasley se battent, ce n'était pas mon problème, mais qu'on s'en prenne à mon pote à deux contre un, j'ai trouvé ça lâche et peu digne d'un Gryffondor.

Je me suis donc dirigé vers Potter et, d'une seule main, le soulevait presque en l'air avant de le mettre à terre. Tu connais la suite... On a tous les quatre été expulsés aux quatre coins du jardin à cause de ton fichu sortilège. Quand je me suis relevé, j'ai aperçu ton visage déformé par l'indignement : les lèvres pincées, tu fulminais de colère. Tu nous a hurlé un truc du genre « Non, mais regardez-vous tous les quatre ! En train de vous battre comme des enfants ! Vous êtes ridicules, tous autant que vous êtes ! ». Tandis que tu criais, Weasley, Potter, Malefoy et moi avons lâché un soupir à la façon de gamins qui se font passé un savon par leur mère. Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, ce fut comme si l'on était tous du même côté.

Mais ça n'a pas duré. Essuyant rageusement le sang qui coulait sur son menton, Malefoy se releva et lança à l'adresse de Weasley :

- Heureusement que ta copine Potty est là pour te sauver, hein ?

- Ferme-là où la copine te fais bouffer tes cheveux barbie, répliqua Potter.

Lorsque Malefoy passa devant toi, il s'arrêta et te regarda d'un air haineux :

- Tu me fais pitié, Granger. Tu n'es déjà pas grand chose, mais en sortant avec ce minable, tu ne deviens plus rien. Rien du tout !

Je me souviens que ce pic lancé à la figure t'avais blessé, mais c'était peu comparé à ce qu'avait probablement ressenti Malefoy en t'insultant ainsi.

- Je ne suis peut-être rien, avais-tu alors répondu, tandis que Drago et moi rentrions au château. Et Ron non plus. Mais alors, nous ne sommes rien à deux. Toi, Malefoy, si tu es quelque chose, tu l'es tout seul.

Tu t'étais ensuite dirigée vers tes amis, et j'ai dû forcer Drago à avancer après ton départ. Il ne dit pas un mot jusqu'au réfectoire des Serpentards. Puis, alors qu'il s'effondrait douloureusement sur son lit à baldaquin, je l'entendis lâcher un petit rire.

- Seul...ricanait-il. Je suis l'homme le moins seul de Poudlard, idiote. J'ai toutes les filles à mes pieds en un claquement de doigt, même.

Je vins m'asseoir à côtés et commençai à nettoyer le sang de son visage à l'aide de ma baguette, lorsqu'il m'agrippa le poignet, me faisant cesser tout mouvement.

- Je ne suis pas seul, Zab', me dit-il alors d'un air sérieux. Tu le sais, hein ?

Je tirai un sourire.

- Ouais, je sais.

- Tant mieux, finit-il par dire en me relâchant le poignet.

Ses yeux fixaient le plafond tandis que je refermais ses plaies au visage.

- Voilà, soupirai-je au bout d'un moment. Je crois que j'ai fini, je vais pouvoir m'attaquer aux miennes. Ce crétin de Weasley m'a pété le nez. Et toi, t'as encore mal quelque part ?

Je vis alors avec stupéfaction Drago soulever sa main qui semblait lui peser des tonnes, avant de la laisser retomber lourdement sur son cœur.

- Là, souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Il ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Je tirai la couette sur lui et déclarai :

- Désolé, vieux. Je ne peux rien pour ce genre de blessure...

Le lendemain, il ne se souvenait presque de rien.

Hermione regardait Blaise contempler le feu de cheminée avec nostalgie. Ses yeux semblaient revisiter le passé, et son esprit était encore loin.

Le cœur fendu en deux, Hermione n'osait rien dire, de peur que sa voix salisse un silence qui lui apparaissait si beau après de telles paroles. Enfin, le silence devenant finalement trop pesant, Blaise se racla la gorge et dit :

- Voilà, t'as eu ton histoire du soir : les coulisses du cœur de Drago Malefoy.

- Et tu dis qu'il ne t'as jamais rien avoué franchement ? demanda-t-elle.

- Plutôt mourir ! Granger, Drago n'était même pas capable de se l'avouer à lui-même ! Imagine un instant qu'il ait fini par accepter ses sentiments : il n'aurait alors plus rien d'un leader, plus rien d'un fils digne de son père, et plus rien d'un Serpentard !

- Mais il aurait tout d'un homme ! ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Hermione. Un homme mâture, car libre de ses choix et indépendant de son père !

Blaise éclata d'un rire bruyant, avant de soupirer :

- Ah Granger, tu es si... naïve ! Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu ne pourras jamais saisir l'importance et la fierté d'être ce qu'était Malefoy. Toi, tu vois le bonheur dans l'indépendance, l'amitié, l'amour, les études, et tu crois que ce sont là les ingrédients universels pour rendre une personne heureuse. Laisse-moi t'ouvrir les yeux au-delà de ton petit monde tout rose et parfait : Drago a été élevé dans un univers si sombre et si différent que tu ne peux l'imaginer, même si tu prétends le connaître. Il n'a eu ni enfance, ni adolescence, car Lucius a exigé dès sa naissance qu'il se comporte en homme. Lorsque Malefoy faisait une bêtise ou désobéissait, il n'était pas privé de sortie, comme toi ; il était puni à la façon de Tu-Sais-Qui punissant un adepte irrespectueux, pour qu'il apprenne à l'avance que, plus tard, il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur face au Mage Noir. Tout ce que je te dis sur lui peut paraître évident, mais je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais réellement pris le temps de l'imaginer, comme je l'ai fais, de te mettre dans la peau d'une personne qui a été élevée dans la menace et la douleur. Cependant, toute sa jeunesse, Lucius lui a appris la notion de respect vis à vis des supérieurs, ainsi que de responsabilité des tâches confiées. Crois-le ou non, Drago n'a jamais été malheureux, malgré tout ça : au contraire, il vénérait son père. Il aimait son nom, comme il aimait le sensation de dominer. Tout cela n'était rien d'autre que son éducation à lui, bien sûr, mais, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait échangé sa place avec un autre. Il était heureux d'être Drago Malefoy, riche et respecté. Tu vois Granger, tu penses connaître beaucoup de chose sur ce qui fut ton ennemi, mais tu ne fais qu'interpréter ce qui saute aux yeux de tout le monde, sans chercher à creuser d'avantage. Tu pensais Drago prisonnier de ses actes et désireux de s'éloigner d'une famille oppressive, mais tu as tort : non seulement il était fier d'avoir reçu une telle éducation de gagnant, mais, en plus, plaignait les gens comme toi et tes amis, qu'il disait n'avoir aucune ambition de rendre sa famille fière et honorable. J'espère que tu comprends mieux maintenant que tomber amoureux de la Sang-de-Bourbe et meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, ça revenait à détruire sa vie entière.

- Il s'est sacrifié pour moi, Blaise ! s'écria presque Hermione. Cette vie si précieuse dont tu me parles, il y a mis un terme pour que je puisse continuer à vivre ! Et cela sans même en réclamer la gloire.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que son amour pour toi était moins important que sa famille, dit Blaise en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que tu ne dois pas lui reprocher de ne jamais avoir eu le cran de t'avouer ses sentiments, parce que ce serait mal le juger. Maintenant, si Drago a donné sa vie pour toi, ça prouve bel et bien que ce qu'il ressentait à ton égard dépassait de loin tout ce qui avait bien pu avoir de l'importance dans sa vie, jusqu'ici. Je croyais cette attirance passagère au début, mais ça faisait quatre ans qu'il refoulait toutes ces émotions interdites en lui, et c'était en train de le détruire. Un autre que lui aurait aimé être amoureux, et vécu dans l'espoir de sentiments réciproques, mais Drago refusait complètement cet état de faiblesse, n'aurait même pas voulu de ton amour, si tu le lui avais donné. Alors oui, en vivant avec un tel monstre qui te ronge le cœur jours après jours, il a trouvé l'occasion idéale de se débarrasser de cette douleur.

Avant ce soir, Hermione pensait avoir été le soleil de Drago Malefoy. Tout ce que lui avait raconté Blaise, les soirs précédents, la poussait à croire qu'il parlait souvent d'elle, et qu'il rêvait de pouvoir être un jour à ses côtés. Ce soir, en revanche, elle découvrait la nature de ce que signifiait « parler d'elle », et découvrait avec horreur qu'elle n'avait jamais été son soleil, comme le croyait, mais son véritable cauchemar. Il avait détesté l'aimer, et sa mort n'était rien d'autre qu'un soulagement à cette haine contre lui-même.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça, se reprocha alors Blaise en hochant nerveusement la tête.

- Non, non, le rassura-t-elle d'une petite voix. Tu as bien fait.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte, dis-moi, de savoir tout ça ? Maintenant, tu vas être encore plus mal, et ça va être de ma faute. J'aurais dû m'en tenir à l'épisode où il t'aimait, point final.

- Tu as bien fait, répéta Hermione. Je n'aime pas vivre dans l'illusion, et je te remercie de ta confiance. Même si je sais désormais que son acte était plus dans son intérêt que dans le mien, je continue de le considérer...

- Quoi ? pouffa Blaise en l'interrompant. Décidément, serpents et lions ont un réel problème de communication ! Tu interprètes beaucoup trop, Granger. Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose ; certes, Malefoy a pu soulager sa douleur en nous quittant, mais jamais il ne l'aurait fait si ta vie n'avait pas été menacée ! Je te l'ai dit, Drago aimait sa vie, il avait son avenir tout tracé ! Mais qu'aurait été son avenir en te sachant morte, tuée par un plan dont il était parfaitement au courant ? Il n'aurait jamais pu supporter ça, voilà tout. Tu restes la raison pour laquelle il s'est sacrifier, d'accord ?

Hermione acquiesça tristement.

- Merci, Zabini, souffla-t-elle.

- Holà, je t'arrêtes tout de suite ! On s'en tient à Blaise, si tu ne m'en veux pas ! Il est hors de question que je devienne ta copine Zab, ok ?

- Trop tard, rit Hermione. Si tu ne voulais pas être mon confident avec qui j'aime papoter, bah il fallait le dire avant que je ne m'attache à toi !

- On se calme, Granger, rit-il à son tour. Je suis sympa et tout et tout, mais je reste un Serpentard. Si je fais tout ça, c'est pour tenir ma promesse envers Malefoy, rien d'autre.

Hermione perdit son sourire. Que venait-il de dire ?

- Attends, s'excusa-t-il précipitamment en voyant son air dépité, ça ne veut pas dire que ces discussions sont insupportables, je veux dire, faut pas te vexer, hein ? Moi aussi j'ai fini par prendre goût à tes visites et...

- Je ne pense pas à ça, le coupa-elle. De quelle promesse parles-tu ?

Blaise se figea, réalisant qu'il en disait trop.

- Rien, oublies.

- Compte-là dessus, ironisa-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'obstination pour si peu.

- Je ne t'ai pas raconté comment Malefoy m'a dit adieu, on dirait. Tu devines bien que, en prenant la décision de mourir pour toi, il ne pouvait plus réellement se mentir sur la vérité ; mettre fin à ses jours n'est pas le genre chose qu'il pouvait cacher à sa conscience derrière l'un de ses nombreux prétextes ridicules qu'il l'avait l'habitude de me sortir. Là, il s'agissait de sa vie, et de la tienne. Autrement dit, Drago a dû regarder la vérité en face pour être capable de choisir entre son avenir aux côtés du Lord, ce sur quoi toute sa vie reposait depuis qu'il était jeune, ou toi, sa pire ennemie. Sans vouloir te vexer, aujourd'hui encore, je m'étonne de son choix...

C'était il y a un mois. Drac' et moi étions seuls dans la salle commune, parce qu'il avait demandé à tous les autres Serpentards de dégager : il avait mal à la tête et donc besoin de calme. Évidemment, moi, je suis resté confortablement installé dans mon fauteuil en train de réviser. C'était l'avantage d'être son unique réel ami, je ne le gênais jamais.

- Tu fais quoi ? me demanda-t-il en s'allongeant sur son sofa préféré.

- 'Révise la botanique, maugréais-je avec la plume à la bouche.

- Le test est dans deux semaines ! s'effara-t-il.

- Contrairement à toi, répliquai-je avec une pointe d'agacement, je n'arrive pas à avoir la meilleure note de la classe en ayant jeté un rapide coup d'œil au bouquin la veille !

- Serais-ce de la jalousie que je perçois dans ta voix, mon cher Zabini ? sourit-il. Et je n'ai pas la meilleure note en botanique, c'est Granger.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix si neutre que j'en sursautais presque. Il ne parlait jamais de toi autrement qu'en pestant, d'habitude. Là, il avait simplement constaté un fait, sans reproche, ni méchanceté.

- Ça va ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander d'un air inquiet.

- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Ok, là, ça craignait du caleçon de Merlin. Il ne m'avait même pas insulté alors qu'il savait parfaitement pourquoi je lui posais cette question, ce qui aurait dû le mettre hors de lui. Ne désirant pas gâcher ce rare et étrange aura de paix qui se dégageait de Malefoy, je me contentai d'hausser les épaules sans répondre. Le portrait s'ouvrit alors et deux Serpentards de première année entrèrent sans nous voir, trop occupés à ricaner.

- On a dit personne ici, leur lançais-je de mon ton imposant.

Les deux jeunes se figèrent, réalisant notre présence.

- C'est bon, Zab', dit Drago d'un air indifférent. Laisse-les.

Tandis que je le fixais avec aberration, j'entendis alors la conversation que les deux Serpentard venaient de reprendre, après m'avoir lancé un sourire du genre : « Ça t'apprendra à jouer au chef » :

- Les Gryffondors sont vraiment pitoyables ! On dirait qu'ils adorent s'afficher en public !

- Ouais, il ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de faire les intéressants. Surtout celui aux cheveux roux.

- Il s'appelle Weasley, je crois. L'autre qui criait, c'était Granger. Tu devrais mémoriser leurs noms si tu veux pas passer pour un idiot, parce qu'ils sont connus ici.

- Ah ouais, pas bête. Merci du tuyau !

J'aurais probablement levé les yeux au ciel devant tant de jeunesse, si ces derniers n'étaient pas scotchés à Drago qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire depuis tout à l'heure.

- De quoi ils parlent ? lui lançais-je d'un ton plus énervé que je ne l'avais prévu.

- Oh, pas grand chose, répondit-il en ouvrant un livre au hasard. C'est juste une grosse engueulade qui a eu lieue dans la Grande Salle, tout à l'heure. T'aurais dû voir ça.

- Entre Granger et Weasley ? demandai-je alors en me laissant retomber dans mon fauteuil, me trouvant idiot de m'être inquiété pour ce qui devenait une évidence, maintenant.

- Ouais, dit-il en tournant innocemment les pages du livres, comme s'il pouvait me faire croire qu'il s'y intéressait. Elle lui a passé un de ses savons ! Devant tout le monde, en plus. Weasley était rouge comme une tomate, il me faisait presque pitié !

- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Non, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et je m'en fous. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'intéresserait, franchement ?

- Ouais, je suis bête. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pensé que ça pouvait t'affecter ? maugréai-je avec un sourire mauvais, agacé de passer pour un abruti alors que j'avais toutes les raisons du monde de poser cette question.

Drago tourna son regard de glace vers moi.

- Je n'aime pas ce ton ironique, Blaise, m'informa-t-il, tout trace de sourire ayant disparu.

Heureusement, à ce moment là, Lucius Malefoy transplana. D'un bond, Drago s'était levé du canapé et se tenait à présent debout, tête droite.

- Père, salua-t-il.

- Vire-moi tout le monde, ordonna celui-ci.

Drago n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche que les deux Serpentard quittaient déjà la pièce, terrifiés.

- Il peut rester, dit alors Drago tandis que son père me dévisageait de ses yeux bleus et froids. Je ne lui cache rien.

- Tu devrais, répondit Lucius d'une voix glaciale. Je t'ai pourtant enseigné le danger de l'amitié, Drago : partager ses secrets, c'est partager son pouvoir, et révéler ses faiblesses.

- Je sais, et j'ai fais le choix de prendre ce risque avec Blaise, répondit Drago en soutenant son regard.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant apprécié ce gars qu'à ce moment là. Il reniait ouvertement l'une des règles de son éducation pour moi, un ami en qui il avait confiance et qu'il ne désirait pas perdre, au risque même de rendre son père furieux. Cependant, ce dernier resta de marbre :

- C'est ton choix, comme tu dis, et tu es assez grand maintenant pour apprendre de tes erreurs.

- Merci, père.

- Je suis ici sur les ordres de notre Seigneur, Drago. Il a un message important à faire passer à tous les Serpentards, et tu es bien sûr celui qui se chargera de le transmettre. Il est primordial que tous ceux de ta maison aient le message, tu as compris ?

- Oui. Quel est-il ?

- Le Maître va lancer une nouvelle attaque demain, à quatre heure, dit Lucius d'un ton grave. Toutefois, celle-là ne sera pas qu'une simple horde de Mangemorts à Poudlard, comme les semaines précédentes. Cette fois, il est question de marquer le coup, et de tuer un nombre important d'élèves.

Je frissonnai. J'étais sûr que même Drago n'en aimait pas l'idée, mais, tout comme son père à qui il ressemblait tant, son visage resta parfaitement serein.

- Il a trouvé le clan des harpies dont je t'ai parlé, l'autre fois, poursuivit Lucius. Il a réussi à se faire obéir, et il est en route pour Poudlard avec la horde entière derrière lui. Seulement, tu connais ces créatures : bêtes et assoiffées, elles ne sauront pas faire la distinction entre la pureté des sangs. C'est pourquoi le Seigneur va ouvrir le néant, et y protéger tous ceux de la maison de son ancêtre. Il faut que chacun d'entre vous reste ici lors de l'attaque, et n'entre en contact avec personne d'autre. Tu seras responsable d'eux, et veillera à leur bonne conduite.

- Permettez-moi de vous interrompre, père, dit alors Drago. Je ne comprends pas en quoi le fait de tuer tant d'élèves apportera la gloire au Maître ; il désire diriger l'école Poudlard, mais que sera une école sans élèves ? Les Serpentards ne sont pas nombreux, en tout cas pas assez pour en faire les seuls étudiants.

- Ne sous-estime pas l'intelligence de ses projets, répondit-il froidement. Si tu veux un jour figurer parmi ses fidèles, Drago, commence par lui dévouer toute la confiance et le respect dont tu es capable. Mais, si tu veux vraiment savoir, il tient bien sûr à garder ses futurs élèves en vie, et à leur apprendre des matières toutes nouvelles pour construire son nouveau monde. C'est pourquoi l'assaut de harpies ne tuera qu'un nombre restreint d'élèves, ceux dont la vie n'a aucune valeur, ceux que l'on peut se permettre d'éliminer pour mener à bien nos projets...

Tandis que mon sang se glaçait, Drago lâchait dans un souffle faible :

- Les Sang-de-Bourbes...

- Évidemment, acquiesça Lucius avec un sourire. Seulement, comme je l'ai dit, ces créatures seront incapables de différencier les élèves, mais seront en revanche capable de reconnaître leurs maîtres ; autrement dit, nous, les Mangemorts. On débarquera en même temps qu'elles, et nous seront là pour les guider vers les cibles précises. Je ne promets pas qu'aucun sang pur ne sera tué, elles feront des erreurs, sans doute, mais tu peux me croire : la majorité des Sang-de-Bourbe de cette maudite école va être éradiquée.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer Drago, d'essayer de deviner ce qu'il pensait. Rien à faire, ses traits restaient les mêmes, indéchiffrables.

- J'avais espéré un peu plus d'enthousiasme à l'annonce du projet de ton Maître, dit alors Lucius à son fils, le ton de sa voix devenant menaçant.

- Je suis fier de la tâche qui m'est confiée, assura Drago. Remerciez le Maître de sa confiance, père, et dite-lui que je mènerai mon devoir à bien. Je m'occuperai de ma maison.

- Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. Sache que, si par malheur, l'un d'entre vous rentre en contact avec un autre élève qu'un Serpentard, il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne ressorte jamais du néant. C'est clair ?

- Oui.

Le sourire de Lucius s'agrandit.

- Tu sais, lui dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Lorsque je m'appliquais à ton éducation durant ton enfance, c'est cette scène même que je ne cessais d'espérer voir arriver un jour : celle où je pourrais enfin être fier de mon fils, et le regarder remplir les exigences du Lord avec honneur. Le Seigneur ne le sait pas encore, mais il a là un futur Mangemort qui lui sera dévoué et fidèle, et dont il sera aussi fier que je le suis.

- Merci, père. Je désespérais d'entendre ces mots un jour.

- Ne me les fais pas regretter, dit-il avant de sortir sa baguette. Ah, au fait, tu dois vraiment être heureux, n'est-ce pas ?

- A quel sujet ? demanda Drago.

- Eh bien, au sujet de cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe arrogante dont tu ne cessais de te plaindre étant jeune, cette...Granger ? Combien de fois m'as-tu répété souhaiter sa mort, hein ?

Drago ne répondit pas cette fois, la gorge probablement trop serrée.

- Je comprends ton impatience, mon fils, dit alors Lucius. Mais l'attente ne rend le résultat que plus savoureux. N'oublie pas : demain, à quatre heures.

Puis, il transplana. Drago resta immobile, planté face à l'endroit où son père venait de disparaître. Ses yeux fixaient le vide, comme morts. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Lucius avait reçu les ordres de transplaner auprès de son fils pour l'informer des prochaines attaques, afin qu'ils puissent, lui et les siens, contribuer aux projets du Lord. Seulement, jusque là, ces attentats n'avaient rien de réellement dangereux, ils étaient plus un message de menace qu'autre chose. Cette fois, en revanche, c'était la menace, sans le message, et savoir qu'autant d'élèves allaient périr rendait sérieux ce qui, pour les Serpentards, n'avait alors été qu'un jeu. Mais je savais que Drago ne s'inquiétait pas pour les futures victimes, car c'était quelque chose par laquelle il était conscient de devoir passer un jour pour arriver au niveau des vrais Mangemorts. Non, ce silence terrifiant auquel j'assistais, c'était un silence où ton visage flottait probablement dans son esprit, et clairement, cette fois.

- Drac', murmurai-je enfin, mal à l'aise.

Mais c'était comme si je n'existais pas : il sortit de son immobilisme et, d'un pas lent et absent, se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

- Drac', répétai-je, insistant.

Sans un mot ou un regard, il ouvrit la porte, entra à l'intérieur, puis la referma derrière lui. Il n'était pas dur de deviner ce qu'il avait en tête, et je me devais de tout faire pour l'empêcher d'y réfléchir davantage. Je montai les escaliers à mon tour et, une fois devant la porte qu'il avait pris soin de bloquer à l'aide d'une magie trop forte pour moi, toquait avec colère :

- Malefoy ! appelais-je. Ouvre la porte ! Viens, on doit parler ! Je sais à quoi tu penses, et je sais aussi que c'est une erreur ! Ouvre cette fichue porte !

J'attendis, mais la porte resta fermée. Aucun bruit ne résonnait, à l'intérieur. Je l'imaginais aisément, allongé sur son lit à baldaquin – le plus spacieux – m'écoutant sans réelle conviction.

- Drac', soufflais-je en baissant la voix. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit ton père ; tout contact avec autre qu'un Serpentard risque de te coincer dans le néant ! Pense à ta vie, Drago ! A ton avenir, à tout ce à quoi tu es promis ! Tout ça, tu vas le sacrifier pour...

La porte s'ouvrit. Drago me regardait de ses yeux bleus, les traits du visages étonnamment apaisés.

- ...Pour elle, acheva-t-il à ma place.

Je restai silencieux, surpris de l'entendre enfin s'avouer la vérité. C'était la première fois qu'il osait m'en parler, même s'il ne prononcerait jamais clairement ton nom. Je dû alors me faire à l'idée que, face à Hermione Granger, je n'avais aucune chance de l'emporter. En découvrant son visage si paisible, je comprenais que Drago avait déjà fait son choix à l'instant même où son père lui avait parlé du plan, et qu'il n'était pas parti se réfugier dans la chambre pour réfléchir à une décision, mais simplement pour digérer le fait qu'il allait mourir.

- Avec qui je me battrai, moi, après ? demandais-je alors en soupirant.

Malefoy tira un petit sourire.

- Avec tout ceux qui oseront te manquer de respect, Prince.

Il venait officiellement de me léguer son titre de chef des Serpentard, et cela ne rendit que plus réel ce que j'espérais n'être qu'un moment d'égarement. Mais je n'avais que faire de ce titre, je ne voulais pas prendre sa place.

- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ou dire pour t'en empêcher ? insistai-je.

- Non, souffla-t-il.

Puis, il lâcha un rire.

- T'avais compris depuis tout ce temps, hein ? me dit-il.

Je souris à mon tour.

- T'es peut-être doué en tout ce que tu fais, répondis-je, mais question sentiments, vieux, t'es vraiment nul. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle agit comme un métal sur ta boussole.

Et je fis tourner mon index près de ma tempe.

- Je suis pitoyable, soupira-t-il. Je la hais, Blaise. Elle m'insupporte. Elle me rend fou. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de faire le bon choix. Ce que je dois faire m'apparaît comme une évidence, comme la seule et unique direction qui s'offre à moi, sans détour.

- Tu es prétentieux, arrogant, chiant, capricieux, et d'autres encore, mais tu n'es pas pitoyable. Ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire est tout sauf pitoyable, Drac'. T'as pigé ?

Il acquiesça, puis m'enlaça avec force, sans oublier de me mettre son éternel coup de poing dans le ventre chaque fois qu'il désirait me manifester son amitié.

- Tu veilleras sur elle, m'ordonna-t-il alors. Le premier Mangemort qui essaye de s'en prendre à sa vie, tu le tues. Tu promets ?

Je le fixai intensément de mes yeux noirs, avant de lui jurer ta protection. Rassuré, il descendit les escaliers et traversa la Salle Commune. Il n'allait probablement pas gâcher ses dernières heures à dormir, et avait sûrement l'intention de traîner dehors. Tandis qu'il ouvrait le portrait, je l'appelai :

- Eh, Malefoy !

Il se retourna.

- Tu resteras toujours le seul et unique Prince que cette maison ait jamais connue, lui dis-je.

Il tira un sourire, et me lança :

- T'es vraiment un con, Blaise.

Puis, il franchit le seuil et disparut dans le couloir.

- Moi aussi, tu me manqueras, mon pote, répondis-je, une fois seul.

Ce fut la dernière fois que je le voyais. Le lendemain, je me suis moi-même chargé de transmettre le message à tous les Serpentards. A quatre heure moins une, moi et les miens étions tous assis dans notre Salle Commune, les yeux rivés vers la grosse horloge, patientant en silence. Plus que vingts secondes. Tic, tac, tic, tac. Dix. Tic, tac. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un...

Je fermai les yeux, tandis qu'une explosion retentissait dans le château.


End file.
